Like Father, Like Daughter
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Bill Compton's daughter was turned into a vampire about 1906. She was saved by Pam from her abusive husband. She has to live with the fact that she has found her father again and resist fighting with him. Sarah is basically the rebellious teen. Dating all manner of creatures, against her fathers wishes. Godric/OC REVIEWS! *Sarah image in profile* *Aleksandr image in profile*
1. Reunited

**Summary:**

Bill Compton's daughter was turned into a vampire about 1906. She was saved by Pam from her abusive husband. She has to live with the fact that she has found her father again and resist fighting with him. Sarah is basically the rebellious teen. Dating all manner of creatures, against her fathers wishes.

**Pairings:**

Bill/Sookie, Sookie/Eric, Eric/Pam, Godric/OFC

**Main Characters:**

Bill Compton, Eric Northman, Pam Swynford De Beaufort, Godric, Sookie Stackhouse

* * *

Sarah sat in Fangtasia reminiscing on her past. Only 100 years had passed since she was human, it haunted her. Killed her was more like it.

_She saw her children, two daughters, running around, happy. She missed them dearly, but that was all a faint memory now._

_She was sitting on her porch watching the children play when she heard her husband come home. He was drunk, as he usually was those days. He started to yell, "You never gave me any male children, you are a worthless fucking wench!"_

_ She tried to voice her opinion when he hit her in the face. She had been hit before, she was almost accustomed to it._

_She screamed, "Tell me what you are really upset about."_

_He yelled, "I saw your little witch shrine, you are a blasphemous whore!"_

_Sarah scrambled to try to find the words to calm him down, "No, I'm not, I love God. I was just different from birth."_

_He didn't care what she said, and she knew it. She knew tonight he wasn't going to stop, he was going to beat her to death. He told the children to go in the house, a sign that he obviously valued his children...more than he did his wife. He continued to hit her over and over and then he left her bleeding on the large front porch of their house. She knew she was dying, everything was in excruciating pain. Then a woman appeared to her, "You poor thing, who did this to you?" She didn't know where this woman had come from, but she felt that this woman was her only life line right now._

_Sarah squeaked out, "My husband."_

_The woman told her, "I can fix you, make you invincible to him, give you the power to take revenge against him. Do you want it?"_

_Sarah barely asked, "I'm dying aren't i?"_

_The woman nodded grimly. The woman didnt seem all that caring about saving her, but Sarah clung to her offer anyways. Sarah sobbed, "Yes I want it."_

_The woman bit into her neck, rahter seductively adn Sarah arched under her touch, even though she was dying. The woman stopped short of leaving her drained and dry and slit her wrist. She held it out to Sarah and said, "Drink it." Sarah cringed at the thought but the woman put her wrist to Sarah's mouth and she drank. _

_The woman dug a grave for them to sleep in that night. _

* * *

_The next night, Sarah awoke different. She felt stronger, prettier, and strange. The woman said, "My name is Pam."_

_Sarah smiled at her, "Thank you Pam, I'm Sarah." Sarah felt awesome, her body was tingling all over, as if she were invincible. _

_Sarah was intrigued by the whole experience and asked Pam, "What am I?"_

_Pam flashed a toothy smirk at her new child, "I'll explain everything shortly. Well rather someone will."_

_Pam just grabbed her hand and pulled her into the woods._

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a blonde woman and a brunette man walking in, she didn't really pay attention to the two. When Eric asked her to come into the office, she followed his orders. Eric said, "Sarah, this is Sookie Stackhouse and Bill…"

He didn't finish his sentence before Sarah blurted out, "I know who he is, he is my father."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Bill Compton is your father?"

Sarah nodded, almost grimly. Bill looked at his daughter sadly, "How did this happen?"

She sneered at him, "Oh so you aren't pleased you at least get to see one family member again?"

He retracted at her words, "I am, but I never would have wished this on you."

She looked at the ground when he asked again, "How did this happen?"

Pam put in her voice when he asked the second time, Bill was truly annoying to her, "I found her, she had been beaten within an inch of her life."

Bill turned to Sarah, with sadness all over his face, "Is this true?"

Sarah laughed at his sadness and said, "Yes, my husband beat the shit out of me, what did you think would happen when mother chose and I had no father to protect me?"

Bill looked guilty, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there. Wait, how did the family continue if you were turned?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Oh, I had children, children I could never see again afterwards."

Pam put her arms around Sarah, but Sarah shrugged it off, "I'm fine, Pam." She hadn't meant to sound so mean or disrespectful to her maker, but her father brought out the worst in her.

They attended to their business, which was Sookie reading the waitresses minds. When Bill and Sookie went to leave, he said, "I would like you to come stay with me, Sarah."

Sarah fakely smiled, "That is up to my maker," as she pointed to Pam.

Bill asked, looking hopeful, "What do you say Pam?"

Pam shook her head no, "This is my child, I don't wish for her to be away from me."

Bill walked away defeated. Sarah turned to Pam, "Why did you say no?"

Pam's attitude came out, "There are too many unsettled issues between you two and I'm worried you might hurt him. You are better off here with Eric and I."

Sarah smiled, "You are right Pam."

Sarah was sitting in the office alone that night when she drifted off again.

_She looked up into her mother's eyes, "Mother, is father ever going to come home?"_

_Her mother held her tightly, "Hopefully someday, my dear."_

_Sarah cried to her mother, "I miss him mother."_

_Her mother said, "I know you do, I miss him too."_

_She was laying in bed when she heard a noise and got up to see. She saw a dark figure in the house but instead of fear, she felt intrigue. The man stood near her mother's bed. When he turned, Sarah saw his face though, it was her father._

Sarah was jostled back to reality and realized she had never remembered that memory before. She had seen her father as a child and didn't even remember it.


	2. Sarah's Secret

She liked Fangtasia well enough, but she didn't like being caged. Pam was trying to protect her, Sarah knew that but Sarah did need to get away. Eric interrupted her thoughts, "You don't like being caged, do you?"

Sarah turned to Eric, he was kind of like her grand sire. He was the one who had made Pam. She had heard their stories, but she had never told the full truth about hers. Sarah shook her head no.

Eric was curious of his grandchild, "There is something you aren't telling us, isn't there?"

Sarah looked at him sadly. "I wish to go out tonight, Eric."

Eric waved at the woman to leave, she knew she had pissed him off, "Go, but be back before morning."

Sarah nodded and ran out. She was at the Compton house before she knew it. It was beautiful. She remembered her husband had built it for them, when they were married.

_She remembered the wedding. It was beautiful and huge. Everyone in the town had come to attend. Sarah was in a beautiful white dress. Her husband had bought it for her to wear. The Harris family was rich, her mother told her she would never be left wanting. Sarah was excited, but she felt something was amiss. When they had decided to get married, her husband had built her a house._

It was the beautiful manor in front of her.

She knocked on the door and Bill answered, "Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"Eric said I could go out."

Bill hugged his daughter and invited her in. She looked around the inside of the house, so many memories here. Bill had brought Sookie over and she was sitting in the living room area. Sarah was intrigued by the human. She strolled over to her, "What are you?"

Sookie backed away from Sarah, "A human."

Sarah touched her arm, "Why are you so afraid of me? But yet curious?" Sarah clapped her hands over her mouth, she had spoke without meaning to.

Sookie looked at Bill with fear, Bill grabbed Sarah roughly, "How do you know that?"

Sarah shrugged Bill off, "Easy father, wouldn't want to hurt me, Eric and Pam certainly wouldn't appreciate that."

Bill actually spoke with anger, "Go back to them then," he didn't trust his daughter.

Sarah ran out with tears in her eyes. She appeared back at Fangtasia. Pam saw her and went to comfort her as she ran into Eric's office. Pam asked, "Sweethart, what happened?"

Sarah hissed, "That damn human, I didnt mean to, but I…." she drifted off and Pam could never get her to talk about it again. Pam hated her child showing her emotions so blatantly but she did love her child and she would care for her.

* * *

A couple of nights later and Bill and Sookie were back. A vampire tried to kill Sookie and Sarah just laughed at the scene, which really pissed Bill off. The only bad thing was, her father had killed the vampire first. He was going to be punished, and Pam insisted Sarah go with Eric to watch his punishment.

She was standing next to Eric when the Magistar said the punishment, "You must make another vampire, to replace the one you killed."

Sarah felt the air grow cold and hopeless, her father was feeling guilty and saddened by the fact of what he would have to do. Sarah turned to Eric, "He is upset, he wont do it." She had done it again, it was almost like word vomit now, she couldn't control it.

Eric looked at Sarah with confusion, "How do you know that?"

Sarah shrugged the question off and watched her father, he turned the girl. Sarah turned away from the scene. She knew Eric would not let the incident go so easily. She knew sooner or later, Eric would approach her about the power they all knew she possessed now.

Once back at the club, Eric was speaking to Pam, "There is something Sarah is not telling us."

Pam asked, afraid to voice an opinion on the matter, "What do you mean?"

Eric said, "She seems to know things she shouldn't, things she shouldn't be able to pick up with her vampire sense."

Pam asked, "She's been with me for 100 years and now you think to question her?"

Eric said, "Not question, just watch. Well not question yet."

Pam nodded. She couldn't question her maker.

* * *

The following day were hectic, apparently no one could locate a powerful vampire from Dallas. Eric was frantic about the situation. Sarah approached Eric carefully about the situation, "Why are you so upset about this?"

Eric sounded irrritated, "Sarah, the vampire that is missing, his name is Godric, he is my maker."

Sarah nodded, "Well go find him."

Eric looked at her, as if he would snap her in half, "You are right, I should."

Eric told Pam that he would be leaving in the next day or so, but he wanted Sookie to come as well. Bill of course would not allow Sookie to go without him. Eric wished to take Sarah with him so he could watch over her.

Sarah was receiving looks from everyone as they traveled but she didn't know why.

When they arrived, they went to the nest in Dallas. Isabell introduced them to her human. When Sarah shook his hand, she looked at him strangely, "Such guilt you have, what is there to be guilty of human?"

The human yanked his hand away from her. Eric was baffled by Sarah's statement, this girl was certainly not telling them something. He pulled Sarah away and said, "I don't know what you are, but don't do that again."

Sarah nodded sadly, it upset her that she could no longer control her power. She knew she had upset her grandsire, so she sat quietly in the corner as they finished their conversation.


	3. Trip to Dallas

Sookie and Hugo had infiltrated the Fellowship of the Sun to look for Godric. The vampires were around the outside, to protect Sookie, when Sarah could feel Sookie's anguish. Before anyone could stop her, she flew in at vampire speed and threw Gabe off of Sookie, after literally looking as if she would throw up. Sookie looked at her strangely, then she heard her thoughts. She had never been able to hear a vampire's thoughts.

_Stupid human, how dare he? Men are such assholes. I hate them all! They are disgusting. Imagine those images of him raping her, oh god I feel I am going to be sick. It reminds me of **him**._

Sookie cocked her head sideways, "What happened to you?"

Sarah turned to her, confused as to what she meant. She asked, "What are you speaking of?"

Sookie said, "You really hate men."

Then it clicked to Sarah, this woman had heard what she had thought, "Shhh, please don't tell Sookie."

Sookie nodded. Sarah spun around, fangs out, at the presence of another vampire. The vampire put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. Him touching her was bad, she instantly began to cry and collapsed to her knees. Eric came flying in and picked her up, "Sarah, are you alright?"

Sarah tried to calm herself but she was overwhelmed with this vampire's emotions. She couldn't control her tears or the pain in her chest.

Eric hugged her closely to him, "Sarah?"

Sarah finally looked up at him when the pain stopped, "I am fine."

Eric nodded, not believing her. "Sarah, this is my maker, Godric."

Sarah looked at the vampire that had touched her. He was so young looking, like a teenager. He had tattoos on his body that she couldn't place. And the thing that stuck with her, he had a coldness in him that was killing him.

Sarah held out her to make his acquaintance but he looked at her oddly. Eric grabbed her hand and walked down the hall.

* * *

They were seen and taken into a large room. Eric was offering himself for Godric and Sookie. Sarah couldn't allow this. She begged, "Please don't do this."

Steve Newlin laughed at the girl, "When did they take your innocence? Make you a monster?"

Sarah lifted Steve up by his throat, "My innocence was taken when my husband murdered me. The vampires saved me!"

Godric was intrigued by this woman. She thought so highly of his kind and she was so optimistic and happy.

Newlin laughed at her in disbelief, this infuriated Sarah. She could feel his emotions swirling around in her head. She was disgusted by his thoughts. She laughed, "Oh…wow, why don't you tell the congregation what you really are?"

Steve looked confused. Sarah said, "Tell them how you harbor romantic feelings for Mr. Stackhouse."

Steve didn't know how she knew but he said, "You can all go."

Sarah smiled and placed him back on the ground. Sookie grabbed her hand and they walked out together. They all went to Godric's home. He was sitting in the middle of everything, in utter boredom. Sarah had been talking to Sookie when the explosion happened. Sarah had silver pieces lodged in her skin, she screamed in pain. Sookie scooted over to her and screamed for Eric. Eric came over to them and said, "Sookie, you have to pull the pieces out."

Sookie began to pull them out as Sarah continued to scream, Godric could hear her and came closer.

Sarah could feel him, knew he was concerned for her. She hissed at him, "Don't touch me." She knew she had disrespected an ancient and her great grandsire at that, but she was in too much pain already. She just could not bear any more.

Godric looked at her strangely. Sarah was in a lot of pain, she didn't need Godric's emotional pain to add to it.

Sookie pulled out the final piece and she felt so much better. The wounds healed instantly.

* * *

Sarah stood up and walked upstairs to go take a shower. Eric burst in the room and said, "You have to come quick, Sarah, please," not even waiting for her response before he left as fast as he had come.

Sarah was not even shy that she was naked in front of Eric, but she was worried why he was so scared feelings. She threw on a thin, silk robe and flew to the roof at vampire speed. She saw Godric standing on the edge. Eric was already at Godric's feet, crying blood. Sookie was standing off to the side. Sarah was confused as to what was going on, then she heard Godric, "It is my time, my son, I need to atone for the things I have done."

Sarah instantly interjected, "You feel so much pain, Godric, it means you are regretting your actions. It means you are sorry. You cannot help what you became as a product of all the abuse you had suffered. Please don't do this Godric."

Godric turned to the strange girl. He looked at Eric, still on his knees, "Who is this child, Eric?"

Eric barely whispered, "Sarah is Pam's progeny. She is like my grandchild."

Godric nodded and walked to Sarah who had frozen. He stroked her face and she felt the pain hit her again. She collapsed on the ground, screaming this time. Eric tried to console her, but couldn't. Sarah turned to Godric, pleading, "Don't do this, it isn't your fault. You just have problems due to how you were raised essentially. You can atone for sins while you are alive. Make a difference in this world between the humans and vampires. Your death will not solve anything, Godric. I am begging you to come back inside. I have never gotten a chance to know you, and you are part of my family. I never got to hear your stories of life and I would greatly love that. Besides you can not leave Eric, Pam and I; you are the matriarch of us, we need you."

Godric was in awe of this girl. He could feel the sun coming up. Sarah saw the smoke start to come off him. She begged even more, "Please come back inside."

Godric still felt like a monster, but this woman's begging had gotten inside him. He didnt like that she was begging though, she was so much better than that. She was a fighter, he could sense that from her. He looked her straight in the eye as he analyzed her.


	4. Chat with Godric

Godric sped back into the building with Eric following. Sookie followed them slowly. Once inside, they all realized Sarah was not inside with them. Eric panicked, "You have to go get her!" He may still have been completely pissed at the young vampire, but she was still part of his family.

Sookie ran back out of the roof. Sarah was standing near the edge, her skin starting to blacken. Sookie grabbed her hand and tried to pull her. Sarah shook her head no, "I can't be in this world, even in the vampire world, I am a freak."

Sookie begged the woman, "Please Sarah come inside, Eric is worried. And you are no freak, Sarah. Please, we can be friends, please just come back inside."

Sarah ignored her words, "It's been so long since I've seen the sun. It's so beautiful."

Sookie tried to pull her again but when Sookie couldn't move her, she ran back to Eric. "She won't come in."

Eric growled, "I'll get her."

Eric sped out, snatching her and throwing her inside. He could feel his skin burning slightly still and was irritated by the fact that he had to save Sarah from herself. Sarah looked straight at Eric, "You love me, you feared losing me so much, by the way your phone is about to ring, Pam is terrified."

A second later, Eric's phone rang. Eric looked deeply at Sarah as he answered it, "Hello?"

Sarah could hear Pam screaming on the other end, "Where the hell is my child? What happened to her?"

Eric spoke coolly, "She is perfectly fine, Pam, we will speak when I get back. I must speak with your child right now."

Pam seemed to accept that or at least she knew she couldn't challenge him. Eric turned to Sarah, "You and I are going to have a chat." Sarah paled at the thought of having a 'chat' with Eric.

Sarah felt the air grow cold, "I wish to speak with her first, my child." Sarah turned, afraid to see who spoke the words, she already knew. It was Godric.

Sarah looked at him meekly as he reached for her hand and led her towards his room. Once in the room, he told her to sit on the edge of the bed. Sarah did as she was told, afraid to anger the ancient vampire.

Godric began speaking, as he paced the room, "I wish to know what you are."

Sarah was frozen; she didn't want to talk about it. She sat silently. Godric said, "Don't want to answer that one, then answer this, why did you stand in the sun?"

Sarah spoke void of emotion, "It was so beautiful, and it's been a hundred years since I have seen the sun. I missed it. I used to play in the sun with my children."

Godric heard that she had children, "Did one of my children take you from your family?"

Sarah shook her head no, "Pam found me as I lay dying on my porch. My husband had beaten me to death…"

Godric's face showed his pain at the confession, "Alright, now back to the first question, what are you?"

Sarah shook her head, "I don't know, Godric."

He looked at her in disbelief, "How do you not know?"

Sarah got upset and screamed, "Cause I don't fucking know, ever since I was young, I could feel people's emotions, the energy they give off, and if someone touches me, I see whatever is causing that emotion! That's all I can fucking tell you!"

Godric sadly looked into her eyes, "So you saw my horrors?" He knew he had upset her and he hadn't meant to.

Sarah nodded, "You are no monster, Godric. I see the good in you, regardless if you see it yourself. Just like I see the love Eric feels for that human that my father has. He refuses to admit it, but I know. I know you're intrigued by me beacuase of my gift. I know that Pam is utterly distraught right now because of my suicide attempt. I know of the pain my father gets when he hears what happened to me. I feel the confusion that my father's progeny, Jessica, feels after being turned against her will. I knew of Hugo's guilt for something. I know of Stan's pure hatred of the humans. I know of Sookie's sexual desire toward my grandsire. "

Godric reached for Sarah, stroking her cheek. Sarah felt nothing but an intense arousal. Sarah jerked away from his touch, "What are you doing?"

Godric tried to smile at her but she freaked and ran out of the room, right into Eric. Eric caught her and took her back to Godric's room, "Why were you running?"

Sarah felt like an animal cornered and her fangs popped out. She covered her mouth quickly to hide it. Godric was the one to pull her hands away from her mouth. "Why are you covering yourself?"

Sarah spoke quietly, "I'm showing my fangs to my elders, to my family."

Godric didn't try to touch her face this time; instead he just lightly placed his lips on hers for a moment. Sarah went rigid against him.

Sarah ran out of the room, straight to Sookie's. She slammed the door and locked it. Sookie looked at her strangely, having just exited the bathroom. Sookie asked, "What's wrong, Sarah?"

Sarah cried, "I can't be here."

Sookie gathered Sarah into her arms for a hug, and then they heard voices at the door. "Sarah, open the door." That was Eric

"Sarah, I'm sorry for what I did." That was Godric. She could still feel the arousal he felt toward her. At least he wasn't depressed anymore.

The next voice shocked her, "Sarah, my daughter, please open the door." It was her father.

Sookie was going to open the door, when Sarah screamed, "No, don't Sookie, I can't see them."


	5. Hiding With Sookie

Sookie knew prying was wrong but she listened to her thoughts. She had done it before so she figured she would try it again. The girl's thoughts were erratic to say the least.

_Why would he kiss me? I'm not kissable, I'm old. I'm not worthy of it. I mean come on, I'm like in my 40's. And he looks like a teenager, I would look like a cradle robber everywhere I went with him. Him and I would never be able to have any kind of relationship._

_Men are despicable, don't love them, and don't fall for them. I mean look what my husband did to me. The man who promised to love me till death and he was the one to send me to my death. Not to mention the constant beatings._

_And Eric, thinking he will interrogate me, ha as if. I don't care if he is my grandsire, he is always going to be an asshole. I have loyalty to Pam, my maker, not to my grandsire. If he wasn't so damn handsome, I think everyone would hate him._

_My father is a jerk, how dare he command me, he wasn't even present when I grew up. He is the reason I am this, it's his fault. I fucking hate my father, I wish someone would help him meet the True Death. He thinks he is all awesome and self-righteous, when he is actually just a bastard. I would show loyalty to a human before I would show it to my father._

_But if I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't have met Godric. He is so sweet and kind, but he thinks he is such a monster, that is definitely not true. I mean I know that he has horrors in his past, but doesn't everyone. I could overlook all of that, just to make him realize he is the nicest vampire I have ever met. He changed so much when he realized the things he had done. _

Sookie walked close to the door, "Which one of you kissed her?"

Sarah turned on Sookie, "You dug in my head didn't you?" Sarah's anger was boiling over at that point, she wanted to murder Sookie.

Sookie just made a saddened face and then said, "So who was it?"

Godric frowned on the other side of the door, "I did. I'm sorry if I scared you Sarah."

Sookie then said, "Oh and Bill….she really resents you. She blames you for her life. She blames you for not being around when she was growing up."

Bill's face contorted in guilt and pain. He still felt responsible for what had happened to his only daughter. Godric turned to Bill, "You are her real father?"

Bill nodded. Godric smiled, "You raised a beautiful daughter. She is kind and caring, and sweet. Traits I have never seen in any other vampire"

Hearing that Sookie had pried into her feelings for her father as well, she flipped shit. All the men on the other side of the door heard was screeching and Eric threw open the door quickly. Sarah had Sookie pinned against the wall, with her fangs out. Eric snatched her away from Sookie and flung her into Godric's arms. Sarah just stared at Godric as he held onto her as she fought to get back to hurting Sookie. Eric grabbed her arm, "You better stop acting like a spoiled child, Sarah, now go upstairs to your own room."

Sarah was hissed at Eric and ran up to her room.

* * *

Godric turned to Eric, "Do not treat her in such a way, Eric, she has something we don't. Has to live with a power we don't."

Eric sighed, Godric was right, Sarah did have to live with something none of them did. He said, "You are right father, I do wish to know what is going on with her though."

Godric nodded, "All in good time, my child, you can not be too overbearing or she will leave."

Eric shook his head, "Sarah would never leave us."

Godric spoke seriously, "Do not be so sure about that, Eric."

Eric frowned, he didnt like when he was chastised by his maker. Godric continued to speak, "I will go and speak to her. I will relay what I find out to you Eric. I do know she doesnt know she is doing it though, it is just coming out. She was able to control it before though, when she was human. She said she just knows people's emotions, and sometimes she can even see what has caused the emotion."

Eric was very curious now of his young grandchild. "Well we will have to keep special watch on her, to keep her safe."

* * *

Sarah was in her room when she dialed Pam. Pam answered quickly, "Sarah?"

"Yes, mother, it's me."

Pam said, "I was so worried, Sarah, are you alright?" Pam rarely revealed how she felt, so this was a rare occurence.

Sarah cried to Pam, "No, I'm not. Pam, I think I found someone. He kissed me and I ran like a scared rabbit. I don't know what to do Pam."

Pam said, "Sarah, my sweet, in the hundred years you have been my child, I have never seen you falter to a man's attention. I know that you cower because of what happened to you. The fact that you tell me you reacted so strongly and felt the need to tell me of it, shows that you like this guy. I tell you to go for it, sweetie."

Sarah said thank you and hung up, as someone knocked on the door. She opened it to reveal Godric. He stood, sort of at a loss of what to say or do. Sarah simply smiled at him and he rushed in, sweeping her off her feet and closing the door.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I hope everyone is liking the story so far. I would love for people to review this story. Let me know what needs work and what is good. I appreciate in advance anyone who reviews it. Thanks!**


	6. Sarah Opens Up

Sarah awoke in her bed that night, with an arm wrapped around her waist. Sarah jumped from the bed with a fright. She stared at the bed, the person there was staring back at her innocently. Well as innocently as a 2000 year old vampire could.

Godric asked with a chuckle, "Did I frighten you, Sarah?"

Sarah's eyes narrowed, "Why were you in bed with me?"

He simply said, "You're interesting to me, I want to see you. So I am in bed with you."

She said, rather shakily, "I'm going to go now." She turned to leave but Godric caught her around the waist.

"Please don't leave, Sarah. I really do wish to know more about you."

Sarah sighed, she didn't want to explain, she hated when people asked questions about her. He took her out to the balcony of the room and sat in the chair. He pulled her down into his lap. She looked up at the night sky, it was so beautiful.

Godric's voice sent chills down her spine, he was so sexy, she wished she would be able to have a chance to be with him. He smiled, "Tell me about you."

Sarah didn't know why, but she felt she needed to tell him. "I was born in 1862, in Bon Temps, Louisiana. My name was Sarah Caroline Compton. I was born in the middle of the Civil War here. My father had to go fight, and when the war ended, he didn't come back. I just assumed as I grew up that he had abandoned us. In 1868, tragedy struck my family. My brother, Thomas, died from the pox. My father also came back then.

I was watching from my room when I heard him come in. My mother was distraught, I could feel it. My father was pained by my mother's actions. My mother actually shot my father and then she realized that something was wrong with him, that he wasn't human. Then that woman came in and like put a spell on my mother. My father sadly followed her like a lost puppy. They buried my brother and then they left. I never saw my father again.

When I turned 20, my mother picked a man for me to marry. His family name was Harris, he had money. I think that is why my mother chose him, because there were rumors about town about his temper. But we had nothing after my father left, so I had to deal with it. I got married, my husband built me a huge house. I thought the rumors were just that, rumors, but I was wrong. My husband would get drunk a lot and come home and hit me. I never told anyone, a woman in those days had no opinion. I had numerous miscarriages and I was blamed for those too. I finally had two children, two girls.

One night as he came home from the bar, he was upset I didn't have any male children. He told my daughters to go inside, I knew what was going to happen. He yelled at me, told me he found my witch shrine. I would have done anything to rid myself of my 'gift'. He hit me...over...and over...and over. I could feel the resentment and hatred coming off of him in waves..."

Sarah began to cry, blood running from her eyes, "Do you know how it feels for the person you thought that loved you, despises you, thinks you are just disgusting. He hated me..."

Godric stroked her hair, "Shh, Sarah, darling, its alright."

Sarah continued, "He beat me to death that night. Left me lying on my porch of my house. That's when Pam came along, she felt so bad for me. I asked her if I was dying and she told me yes. She told me she could give me power, let me extract my revenge. I readily agreed. I wanted nothing more than to make that asshole pay for what he did to me. I wanted to torture him, watch the look in his face as the wife he killed, came back and killed him."

Godric saw the darkness in her eyes as she spoke that part. His angel had turned so cold with those words.

She continued on, "I was turned in 1906, I was married in 1882, I had my first child in 1892 and the second in 1894. After that it was like I couldn't have anymore. My children were ten and twelve when I 'left'. I came back a year after my turning, Pam wouldn't allow me to leave her any earlier. I walked into the house and saw him laying so helplessly in bed. I wanted so bad to torture him, beat him like he did me. I couldn't do it. I hated myself for days, for not being able to, I thought myself weak for it.

I ran back to Pam in tears, she consoled me. She told me you are the only nice and sweet vampire I have ever met. I was shocked, I mean could all vampires be so cold. I think I never was because I could feel what everyone felt, even as a vampire, my 'gift' stuck. In all my years, I never once left my maker's side. When her and Eric created Fangtasia, I was ecstatic. I loved the idea, and loved how the times had progressed. Eric and Pam have been my family ever since. I am like their child, really, you see how Eric chides me."

Sarah sat enamored with the story she had just told him. Godric held her face and looked into her eyes. Then he did it again, he kissed her so softly. She jumped from his lap and was about to bolt when Eric knocked and spoke, "We must go Sarah, the plane is ready."

Sarah opened the door for him and nodded. She looked back at Godric with the saddest eyes before she walked out. Eric said, "Goodbye Godric."


	7. Back to Louisiana

Eric, Sarah, Bill and Sookie got on a plane to go back home. Sarah was snuggled against Eric's chest, holding back tears. Sarah could feel Sookie's jealousy and she looked up to meet her eyes. Sookie quickly looked down to her lap, Sookie was such a weak bitch. Sarah did not understand how Eric was beginning to love Sookie, it was baffling. Eric knew that Sarah had to be confused on everything that was happening. Eric had never seen his maker take to someone as much as he had taken to Sarah. Godric had simply been completely mesmerized by her.

They arrived back at home within two hours. Sarah ran to Fangtasia, not even waiting for the car from the airport. Sarah flung herself into Pam's arms as she arrived home. Pam just held her as she bawled against her. Eric strolled in shortly after and saw Sarah. Pam asked, "Whats wrong with her Eric?"

Eric peeled Sarah off of Pam and placed her in the chair in his office. He took Pam down to the dungeon to talk to her, "I think she's in love."

Pam froze, "You mean to tell me that my child has fallen pray to that mortal emotion?"

Eric nodded, "Yes, she has."

Pam frowned, "First you, and now my child, will this never end? We are vampires, we do not love. We drink and fuck and behave as if animals, we do not get tamed by some human!"

Eric laughed, he knew Pam was taking a crack at him, but he ignored it. "While I may have feelings for a human, your child does not."

Pam was confused now as Eric continued to speak, "She is in love with a vampire."

Pam raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Eric smiled, "She is in love with a vampire, and a very ancient one at that, I do believe."

Pam scoffed, "You are telling me that my child is in love with Godric?"

Eric nodded. Pam said, "He is the one she has a strong connection with?"

Eric asked confused, "She told you that?"

Pam nodded, "Maybe I should let her visit her father for a short while. So she can clear her head and get away."

Eric yelled, "No, that would be a very bad idea. Sookie said she has an immense hatred for Bill."

Pam grimaced, "Then what am I to do, Eric?"

Eric was the voice of reason in the situation, "Lets see what happens first."

* * *

A few days later and Sarah still wasn't alright. To make matters worse, Bill had disappeared.

Eric was talking to Pam in his office, "Bill Compton has been missing for a day now. As sheriff, it is my job to locate him."

Pam was about to speak when Sarah walked in, "Excuse my intrusion, grandsire, but my father is missing?"

Eric nodded. "I will find him though Sarah, don't worry."

Sarah had the evil glint in her eyes as she said, "You're lying, you don't want to find him." She knew that saying that would cause her to end up in trouble with Eric, but she knew her words were true. Eric simply did not care for her father, and although Sarah hated him too, she didn't want him to just die somewhere and no one know about it.

Eric growled, "I'm warning you Sarah, stop while your ahead."

Sarah laughed at him, "Ha, as if I fear you, you don't know me Eric, you know nothing. I feel how badly you crave Sookie, its killing you not to have her."

Eric flew from his chair and pinned Sarah to the wall by his hand against her throat. He spoke as if whispering to her, "You will watch your tongue child, you are far from old enough to be speaking to me in such a manner."

Pam begged, "Please Eric, let her go, she is just upset."

Eric looked at how desperate his child was and released Sarah. He didn't want to cause Pam any more pain than she was already in with having to watch the exchange between her maker and her child. Pam really was the peace maker between the two.

* * *

Sarah took off out the door. She was extremely upset, she hadn't meant to yell at Eric. She just felt so strange now that she was back home. She ran to her father's house and looked at the large house. Examining it, as the memories of her past came flooding back. She touched the stain of her blood on the steps of the house, reminding her of that dreadful night. She saw the spot where her children play, she could see it like it was happening. She had been reminiscing for at least two hours, then she felt someone touch her shoulder. She spun around and saw him. Godric was standing behind her.

She was surprised, "What are you doing here, Godric?"

He didn't say anything, instead he just pinned her against the wall of the house. He didn't give her a chance to say anything before he slammed his cold lips against hers. It didn't even cross her mind to fight it, instead she just wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her.

Jessica had heard the thump against the wall and she opened the door to see what it was. She was shocked to see Sarah making out with someone on the porch. Jessica cleared her throat and Sarah jumped away from Godric, "Oh, Jessica, hi..."

Jessica laughed at her embarrassment, "Hi, Sarah, what brings you here?"

Sarah was embarrassed to say the least, "Um...just wanted to see my house again. And introduce you to someone."

Sarah turned to Godric, "This is the house I lived in when I was human. And this beautiful redhead here is my father's progeny, Jessica."

Jessica looked intrigued by the male vampire in front of her. Sarah felt Jessica's arousal toward Godric and her fangs popped out in anger. Jessica jumped back and Godric put his hand on Sarah's shoulder, "Calm down, my sweet."

Sarah calmed herself and said, "Jessica, this is Godric, he is like my great-grandsire. He is Eric's maker."

Jessica nodded. Sarah didn't want Jessica around Godric anymore, she was too flirty with him. So Sarah said, "We have to go."


	8. Apologies & Betrayal

Godric lifted Sarah into the air. She was about to ask what he was doing until she realized they weren't on the ground anymore. She had heard that older vampires could fly, but she had never been witness to it. She clung around his neck, "Oh my god, are we flying?"

Godric smirked at her, "Yes, my sweet, we are." He was always so kind to her and it made her smile.

Sarah asked, "Why are you here?"

He stated, "I felt anguish, a lot of it, from my child. Who felt it from his. Who felt it from you."

Sarah was still confused, "But why did that make you come here?"

He smirked, "Because I knew you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

She looked at him in disbelief, "Cocky, are we?"

Godric smirked at her, "Of course, where did you think Eric acquired it?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at him, then she realized they were at Fangtasia. They just walked straight in and all the humans turned in awe of the two. Men were fawning over Sarah's beauty as women were ogling Godric. Sarah felt her fangs extend as her anger grew at the horny fang bangers, but Eric snatched her arm fast. She turned to him in fear.

Pam and Eric were just staring at her angrily. Sarah finally said, "I wish to speak with you alone in your office, Eric."

Eric nodded and began to walk to his office. She went inside and closed the door. She could feel how unhappy Pam and Godric were at being left out of the conversation. Sarah sat down in the chair opposite the desk. She started her apology, "Eric, I am sorry for my behavior earlier. I just don't know what I'm doing right now. I am sorry I got so upset, but I can feel how much you wish to possess Sookie. I also feel how much she wishes for you to be nicer and then she would allow you to claim her. It just swirls in my head and with my father out of the way, it would be so much easier for you. I also know you do not much like my father. So I do apologize Eric."

Eric was surprised at the apology. Sarah had grown into quite an amazing woman and a one of a kind vampire. He just said, "I will find your father."

Sarah nodded. "I do wish to help too."

Eric grinned, "I can understand that. Tomorrow I am sending a wolf to watch over Sookie, I want you to go and check on her too."

Sarah nodded, "I can do that. Thank you for being so forgiving Eric."

He actually smiled at her, "You are technically part of my family, I have to be."

Sarah studied Eric for a moment, he was so strange. He was so cold and heartless to everyone else, but to his vampire family he was so nice and caring. He saw her staring, "Um...Sarah, I think we should go back out there. Godric and Pam are getting a little antsy at us being alone in here for so long."

Sarah laughed at him, "Come on, if we were going to have sex, we would go to the dungeon," as she continued to giggle, opening the door.

Pam and Godric saw the smiles on their faces. Pam asked, "So all is forgiven?"

Eric nodded, "Of course," flashing a toothy grin.

* * *

At the end of the night, they all went downstairs to sleep until night again. Sarah couldn't sleep though, didn't want to, she was too plagued with her own thoughts. She sat in the main part of the club, drifting in her thoughts.

_How could Godric even like her? She wasn't young, she had been turned when she was 44. She wasn't nearly as beautiful as all the others. Her own maker had been in her 30's when turned. She hated the way she looked, her looks had become very sharp and nice when she turned, but it didn't make her feel any younger. _

Sarah felt a depression hitting her. Her life was shit to her. And now to add Godric to the equation, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't be with a man, because the minute he didn't want her anymore, she would know, she would feel it, see it. It hurt her every time when it happened.

As the sun set, Sarah ran out before anyone else was out. She ran to Sookie's, to check on her. Sookie answered the door, with the wolf behind her, "Yes? Oh Sarah, what are you doing here?"

Sarah said, "I was supposed to check on you...and who is that?" Sarah was eying the wolf behind Sookie, he was gorgeous, for a breather.

The wolf held out his hand, "I'm Alcide Herveaux."

Sarah smiled at him flirtatiously, "I'm Sarah Harris."

Sookie smiled at the woman, "Oh where are my manners, do come in Sarah."

Sarah walked in and asked, "Any luck with my father?"

Sookie frowned, "No, I was just trying to convince Alcide to take me to Mississippi where he is supposed to be."

Alcide groaned, "Sookie, I cant, Eric would kill me."

Sookie turned to Sarah, "Will you take me then, Sarah?"

Sarah thought about it, then said, "Yes, I will."

Alcide raised his voice, "Just one minute there, do you know who Eric is and what he will do to you if you take her?"

Sarah laughed at his ignorance, "Alcide, darling, Eric wouldn't do anything to me. I am his grandchild. I'm his family and we take care of family. And I have to do this, Bill is my real father."

Alcide growled, "Fine, but you aren't going alone. I'm going to."

Sarah could feel Eric's anger, Pam's fear, and Godric's sadness. "We have to go now Sookie, come on."

Sookie asked, "Now?"

Sarah said, "Yes, they are going to come and stop you right now. Please come on."


	9. The Vampire King of Mississippi

Sookie and Alcide got in her car. Sarah said she would drive since it was night time. It was only a few hours drive to Jackson. The ride was a quiet one because both Sookie and Alcide were fighting the sleep they craved. They went to a wolf bar as soon as they got there to ask around about things. The wolves pegged Sarah for a fanger and one wolf thought he could get the upper hand on her, but she slammed him to the ground. She saw Alcide run out with Sookie, to keep her safe. She yelled at the wolf, "Why the fuck did you attack me?"

The wolf growled, "Your blood. I want it. I need it."

Sarah released the man and stepped back. A wolf wanting a vampire's blood, this was truly a horrid thing. Then she remembered something from Eric's past, a man who controlled the wolves. This would be one way to control a wolf, to give him vampire blood, blood of himself/herself. She yelled at the wolf, "Who controls you?" She wanted to get information out of this wolf, so she could give it to Eric. She knew it would make him happy to hear that she had found the man that had murdered his family all those centuries ago.

He snapped at her, "As if I would tell you."

Sarah put her hand around his neck and started to tighten it, "Tell me, wolf! I am not playing with you. I will kill you rather easily if you do not tell me!"

He squeaked out, "The vampire king of Mississippi, Russell Edgington." A vampire king? He was the one that was controlling the wolves, Sarah was baffled by it.

Sarah ran out after that and went to find Alcide and Sookie. She saw them standing outside the club and she said, "I have to go take care of something. I will meet with you tomorrow night."

Sookie looked confused, "Where are you going?"

Sarah didn't have time to listen to them or try to argue with them, "I just have to do something. Please just wait for me until tomorrow night."

Sarah didn't allow her to speak again before she took off. She needed to meet this vampire, get a better grip on who he was before she informed Eric of him.

* * *

Sarah was at the Vampire King's house within minutes, and damn was it a huge house. This man had obviously spared no expense in the making of his present abode. She was allowed through security simply because she was a vampire and his security consisted of wolves, this confirmed the previous story she had got. She went to the front door where she was met with a strange older man, "Hello, my darling, I am the Vampire King of Mississippi, Russell Edgington."

Sarah bowed and acted in awe, "I'm Sarah Harris. I was just passing through and wished to pay my respects. You certainly have a beautiful house here."

Russell smiled at her niceness, "That is due to my lover, Talbot. He is a a fanatic about decorating and designing. Oh here he comes now."

Russell was wowing Sarah, when Talbot and Lorena walked up. Sarah's fangs popped out when she saw Lorena, even after years, she knew who she was. Russell asked, "What has caused such a reaction?"

Sarah realized her fangs popped out and reached to cover them, "I just know of..." Sarah's words halted in her mouth as she saw her father walk out of one of the rooms. Sarah froze, unable to say anything. Sarah played it off at first, pretending her phone rang, "Hey sweetheart, I found that thing that we have been looking for." She pushed end before she continued to talk, "This mansion is simply beautiful, as I was telling His Majesty here."

She played it off as if she was talking to a spouse, but she had told Sookie under code that she had found Bill. Talbot smiled at her liking of his decorating and his house. Sarah was doing good at pretending, until Russell introduced the rest.

He introduced his lover first, "This is my Talbot. He has been with me many years. He is the one who does all the decorating in my house." Sarah smiled at Talbot and held out her hand to him, "I'm Sarah. I do love this house. Perhaps I could stay here among you for a bit."

Talbot apparently loved the idea as he clapped his hands together and said, "Oh I would greatly love that. Someone that loves my style and I can talk decorating with. Please allow her to stay Russell."

Russell rolled his eyes, "She may." Talbot was giddy all over again at Russell's confirmation.

"This is Lorena, and Bill, her progeny." Lorena held out her hand, acting nice. Sarah shook her hand, and that is what caused the whole damn fiasco following.

Sarah saw it. Everything she had done.

_She saw that Bill had been trying to come home. Trying to return from the war. He stumbled upon Lorena who was so desperate for a loyal man. She had refused to let him leave her. She had turned him against his will._

Sarah snapped, flying at Lorena. She hit her over and over, clawing at her face. "You stupid bitch! You ruined my family! You took my father! I saw it all you fucking bitch!"

Bill yanked her off of Lorena, "Stop it Sarah, calm down, you have just put yourself in a bad spot."

Russell was eying her curiously, "So you know Lorena?"

Sarah stared at the ground, she had just blown everything. Sarah figured she better answer, "Yes."

Russell smiled evily, "What did you mean by you saw it?"

Sarah frowned, if she told him, he may never let her leave. She just stood there, terrified for what she had done.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Please leave reviews, let me know how you like the story so far. I will try to update this one sometime soon. **


	10. Imprisoned

He asked her again, "What do you mean you saw it?"

She stuttered, "I don't know, I just saw a flick of something."

He grinned at her, "You cant lie to me child," as he pinned her to the wall, holding a stake to her chest. She was scared for once in her life. Bill was scared for his daughter, "Answer him, Sarah. I do not wish to see you in a pile on the floor."

Sarah stammered, "I'm an empath, and when I touch people sometimes I see what caused the emotions they are feeling."

Russell grinned from ear to ear, "What a special trait, you will be a welcome addition to my collection."

Sarah screamed, "No, you are not keeping me here!"

He laughed as a wolf grabbed her and slapped silver around her wrists, she fought hard against the restraints. She screamed in pain at the silver burning her skin. Russell just thought it was hilarious to watch her in pain. She screamed at him, "My family will come for me!"

Russell grinned and spoke with that accent of his, "I would love to watch them try."

* * *

Pam twitched in pain, Sarah was crying out and she could feel it through their bond. She ran to Eric, "I know Sarah went against our wishes, but she is in horrible pain, Eric."

Eric knew what she was talking about, he could feel it to, being Sarah's 'grandfather'. He had been severely pissed off when he had discovered she had run off to Mississippi, taking Sookie with her. He thought about what he should do, while Pam stared at him, "Please Eric."

Eric waved away Pam, telling her to leave his presence. Then someone else who he absolutely knew he would not want to talk to came in, Godric. Godric eyed his child, "What are you going to do about Sarah?"

Eric snapped a bit, "I don't need this from you too Godric."

Godric's fangs popped down in his anger at his child, "Don't you dare speak to me like that, I am your maker and as such, I demand you answer my question."

Eric sighed, "Well I will have to go after her wont I? I mean who could possibly hurt her? She is rather smart for a young vampire. I mean how could I not go after her with everyone being so in love with her."

Godric nodded, "I'm going to go with you Eric."

Eric didn't like that idea but he knew it would be a hell of a lot harder to tell him no. Godric had become seriously enamored by Sarah, even though she was so young. Eric just nodded at Godric's statement.

Pam came running back into the office and yelled, "Someone is killing her Eric, please, I am begging, I know she is an insolent child but she needs help!"

Eric nodded, "I know, we are going to go find her."

Pam was so grateful that she kissed Eric on the cheek repeatedly and he actually cracked a smile at her. Eric and Godric left immediately, and arrived in Jackson, Mississippi rather quick.

* * *

Russell kept her chained in a room outside with her father. It was a large silver collar attached to a silver chain. The silver was burning her skin so bad it was making her scream out in pain, which is what Lorena wanted. She had been allowed to torture and kill them both. When it was morning, Lorena was inside the house though so she had time to speak to her father. He immediately yelled at Sarah, "What the hell were you thinking? Attacking Lorena? In the King of Mississippi's house?"

Sarah looked like a hurt child, "I'm sorry father, but when I shook her hand, I saw it. Every thing she had done to you, all the pain she caused our family, just because she was a lonely woman. I just snapped."

Bill couldn't be mad at his daughter, she hadn't meant to, he had been as angry as her when Lorena had turned him too. Bill said, "I'm sorry we are stuck here, Sarah, I'm sorry I was taken away."

Sarah actually smiled at her father, "I'm not mad at you anymore, father, it wasn't your fault. It was Lorena's."

Bill's consciousness faded due to the pain of the silver. Sarah was still staying strong, but she felt a problem in the house, Sookie was in Russell's house, that worried Sarah. Sookie was terrified by Russell, Sarah could feel that. As the night dragged on, two more guests joined the house, Sarah knew immediately who they were, it was Eric and Godric. Lorena had come back to torture them some more and Sarah was screaming from the silver she placed all over her. She knew Eric and Godric could feel her pain but no one came, this wounded Sarah greatly.

In the morning, Sookie flung open the door of the shed they were in. Sarah felt the sun burning her face and she screamed, Sookie immediately closed it back. Lorena woke up at Sarah's screams and saw Sookie. Sookie wrapped some silver chain around Lorena's throat and went to undo the silver collar around Bill's neck. Alcide helped her carry Bill to the moving truck, covered up. Alcide and her ran back for Sarah, but Lorena had gotten the chain off her neck and lunged at Sookie. Alcide ran over to undo the collar on Sarah as she cried. Sarah tried to hurry her way to Sookie to help her, but it was rather slow due to her pain. She flung Lorena off and Lorena was screaming how she loved Bill and Sarah snapped again. Sarah screamed, with pure venom, "You wouldn't know love if it kicked you in the fangs," then she thrust a stake through Lorena's chest and collapsed. Sookie and Alcide had to carry her to the van, she had passed out instantly from her wounds.


	11. Father & Daughter Makeup

They dropped Sarah off at Fangtasia, carrying her carefully inside. Pam leapt from her sleep to run to where they had placed Sarah. Sookie said, "We have to take care of Bill, I will come back later to talk to you about what happened."

Pam nodded at her as they left. Pam turned to her child who was crying in her unconscious state. Pam knew she needed blood and a lot because of the extent of her wounds. She called one of the day girls over and said, "She needs your blood."

The girl looked weary at the thought. Pam said, "I wont let her hurt you. Just give her your damn blood."

The girl held out her wrist and Pam poked it with her nail, causing a small droplet of blood come out. The girl held it to Sarah's mouth, Sarah began to drink it. After a while, Sarah finally opened her eyes. Pam knew she wasn't at full health but the girl couldn't lose anymore blood. Pam said, "When night comes, I'll get you someone else to get you to full health."

Sarah simply nodded, too weak to do anything else. She still wondered why neither Eric or Godric came to her rescue, it was eating away at her mind. The sun went down a few hours later and as Pam promised, Sarah fed off another person and was perfectly fine again. This girl was a patron on the bar, a fang banger. She had actually wanted it, so Pam thought she was a good choice for Sarah to feed on. Her blood tasted absolutely amazing and it had Sarah's eyes rolling as she drank from her.

Sarah leapt up from the table when she was alright again, something was amiss and she felt it. Something had happened to Sookie, Sarah flew out without a word to Pam. Pam wanted desperately to follow her but had to watch the club in Eric's absence.

Sarah was immediately in the hospital room, examining Sookie. She turned to Alcide, "What happened?"

Alcide looked pissed as hell, "She was in the back with Bill, and he attacked her because of his hunger."

Sarah looked pained at the thought, a vampire that was hungry and hurt would only mutilate and hurt a human. She touched Sookie's hand and saw it all, her fear and pain radiating through her body. A single tear fell down Sarah's face as she turned and came face-to-face with her father. Sarah screamed, "You stay the hell away from her!"

Bill looked at the ground, obviously hurt by what he had done. Sarah could feel that her father loved Sookie. She was saddened by the fact that all these humans and the wolf were so angry at her father, he honestly hadn't meant to hurt Sookie. Sarah turned around to see her father had gone, disappeared rather fastly. Sarah saw the humans even looking angrily upon her and thought it better to leave. She touched Sookie's hand one more time before she left, hoping to leave her with happiness rather than pain.

She sped off out the door and towards her father's house. She flung open the front door to see a disgusting pile of blood all over the living room, and she looked up to her father for an explanation. He didn't give her one but when Nan Flanagan walked in, Sarah had an answer. Nan was making her father the King of Louisiana. Nan didn't even look at Sarah, she almost pretended as if she wasn't there. After Nan left, Sarah stood in a state of shock.

Sarah growled at him, "You killed the Queen so you could be King? I really liked Sophie-Anne."

Bill plainly said, "And what would happen when she found out what you were?"

Sarah looked taken aback, "She wouldn't have hurt me. We were friends, father."

Bill looked annoyed, "No, she would have imprisoned you the exact way Russell did if she knew. She wanted me to capture Sookie for gods sakes."

Sarah stood in shock, "So you're protecting me this way?"

Bill nodded, "I do need to protect my daughter since I could not do it those many years ago."

Sarah smiled, maybe they would become close now. Sarah said, "I have to go back, I left without telling Pam anything, I'm sure she is worried as hell."

Bill nodded, "You are always welcome here, Sarah, it is your home after all."

Sarah smiled before she rushed off. As soon as she snuck in the back door of Fangtasia, she was hit by someone and flung into the basement. She was immediately pinned to the cold wall by someone equally as cold, then she heard him speak, "You had me scared to fucking death! I should put you over my knee and spank you like the insolent child you are!" God how could he be so scary and mouth watering at the same time. He had her panties in a twist with the anger that laced his voice.

She shivered a bit at his voice, "I'm so sorry I worried you, Godric, but why did you not come to me when I was in pain?"

He could hear the anger in her voice during the question, but it infuriated him more, "Eric had something we needed to accomplish there too."

She shoved him off, "I don't care, you left me in that room!"

He had enough of her ranting and he slammed his cold lips against hers and felt her instantly relax. He pulled back and said, "You made me seem like a lovesick fool because you pissed Eric off and I made him go after you. Don't you dare ever do anything like that again."

She could feel his anger, but it was laced with worry and caring, she caressed his cheek with her hand, "I'm sorry, Godric, I will forever be by your side so you never have to worry again."

Godric's anger faded, replaced with pure happiness at her words. Then he kissed her quickly again, "We need to show you to Pam, so she does not have a panic attack. Maker's worry so much when it come to their children."

Sarah nodded and followed him upstairs with his arm wrapped tightly and protectively around her waist.


	12. Sarah's Confession & Punishment

Godric led her to where Pam was standing near the bar. There were a lot of people in the bar tonight, but Pam just turned her eyes to Sarah. She grabbed her and sped off to Eric's office, not releasing her until they were behind the closed door. Pam did not like to show her weakness in front of others, especially the club patrons. Pam hugged Sarah tightly against her, whispering to her, "I missed you so much. You had me so worried Sarah, if you ever do that again, I will beat you. Eric was so upset by what you did, he even got mad at Godric and I."

Sarah saw the blood start to fall down Pam's eyes, she knew she had made Pam worry greatly. She felt terrible for it, but going to Mississippi had been something Sarah had to do. She had to go to search for her father, had to get him back. Sarah just held on to Pam, trying to comfort the woman she had come to know as her mother. They sat in silence until there was a knock on the door. Sarah knew it was Godric on the other side, but when she opened it, Eric was standing next to him too. They both came into the room and there was a sense of thick tension in the air.

Sarah cowered on the couch away from both the male vampires she knew were furious with her. She could feel it leaking off of them and surrounding her. Godric pulled her up to her feet and stood her in front of Eric, "Don't you need to say something to your grandsire, Sarah?"

Sarah trembled a bit, she may have felt like this was her family, but it didn't mean they didn't scare the life out of her sometimes. Sarah raised her face to look at Eric, he looked angry still, "I am sorry Eric, for going against your orders, for not listening."

Eric just nodded and dismissed her so easily, Sarah wasn't having that and she got in his face again, "So I knew you two felt me there, in pain, hurting, and yet you both left me in there. Why is that?"

She knew venom came out of her mouth with her words, she had never been so angry and upset when she had felt their presence in Russell's house and neither made a move to help her. Eric raised an eyebrow, "What we do is none of your concern. And you are perfectly fine, as all can see."

Sarah growled at him as she leapt at him, so angry. Eric pinned her to the floor rather fast, with his hand around her throat, "You need to be careful what you do child, I could snap your neck easy."

Sarah's anger faded and she snapped. She just went limp under his hand and Eric thought he had hurt her. Then he saw the blood start to roll down her face, "I was so scared, so alone, and in so much pain. I felt you both arrive, I had been so happy, I knew you two would save me. But you never came. Sookie saved me, she had only come because she was trying to save my father, but then she knew she couldn't leave me. And Lorena, she attacked Sookie, and I snapped..."

Godric was worried what she would say next, "What happened, Sarah?"

Sarah screamed, "I killed her! I staked that no good bitch! It was disgusting, and horrible. Her blood was all over me."

Eric's eyes suddenly held understanding for Sarah, "Sarah, I fear I lose my temper rather quickly when I am worried for those I care about. You are like a grandchild to me, I just want you safe. Now let me tell you why Godric and I didn't immediately come to your aid."

Sarah nodded, glad he was actually going to let her into his head for a moment, "I know why, you found him. The vampire that controls the wolves, the one you have searched for."

Eric nodded, "Yes, so I hurt him like he hurt me. He wants Sookie, he came after her, so while he was gone...I killed his progeny, to hurt him like he hurt me, and I stole my father's crown back from him."

Sarah knew that it was a horrible thing to kill another vampire but it was understandable why he had done it. Hell, she had done it too.

* * *

The next night, however would be horrible for Sarah. Apparently Russell had decided on a small way to pay Sarah and her family back, he had called the AVL and told them that Sarah had killed another vampire. Nan showed up the next night, to extract her punishment, this scared Sarah greatly. Sarah looked up to see her father too, being the King now, he had authority over Sarah and her punishment. Nan asked, "So why was it that you killed Lorena?"

Sarah swallowed hard, "She had tortured Bill and I, constantly, then she attacked Bill's human and I went after her."

Nan said, "You had no reason to, what gave you that authority?"

Sarah opened her mouth, but then snapped it shut as Eric spoke, "She was captured by Russell and she was scared and hurt and she attacked the one who had done it to her. I am sure she was not meaning to kill her."

Nan growled at the tall Viking, "Northman, you are in enough trouble, I suggest you shut your mouth!"

Eric sat quietly. This time, Bill spoke up for her, "I suggest she have the same punishment I did, for her to create a vampire like I had to."

Sarah looked at her father like he was insane. He couldn't be serious, she didn't want a progeny. Nan apparently liked the idea and said, "Yes, that will be your punishment, I will leave you in charge of the King Bill."


	13. Godric's Fun

Nan and Bill began to walk out and Sarah pleaded with her father, "Please, father, I cant do that."

Nan turned her eyes to Bill, "Father?"

Bill glared at Sarah, "Yes."

Nan said, "Do explain this one."

Pam said, "I made her, she is my progeny, but she was Miss Sarah Compton before she was married."

Nan looked at Bill again, "So this is your flesh and blood daughter?"

Bill nodded. Nan continued, "Then I suggest you make her deal with her punishment or she will meet the true death."

Bill nodded again and they both left.

Sarah turned to her family, "I cant have a child, I am not ready to be a maker."

Eric looked at her with sad eyes, "We cant stop that. You have to now, but know this, I will make Russell pay for everything."

Sarah nodded, she was utterly confused. She didn't want to be here so she ran out. They watched her run, they all knew she was afraid, but what could they do.

* * *

Godric turned to Eric, "My child, I wish to ask you something?"

Eric turned to his maker, "Yes father?"

Godric's face held slight embarrassment and Eric wondered what he was going to ask, "I wish to borrow your club for the rest of this night. I want you and Pam to go to your home and if Sarah comes there, send her here."

Eric looked at him strangely, "What are you planning on doing?"

Godric, "Try to make Sarah feel better."

Eric smiled, "Of course, Godric, we will go."

Eric and Pam began to walk out to leave, but Godric caught Eric's arm quickly, "One more question."

Eric raised an eyebrow at Godric, "Can I borrow your crown?"

Eric looked at him like he was crazy, he would more than gladly let Godric wear it, but why did he want it when he wanted to have Sarah alone, "Going for a little role-playing?"

Godric's face showed his shock at the statement his child had made, "I just wish to borrow it."

Eric just nodded, "Whatever you say, my father, you can."

Eric and Pam left then, to his large mansion he owned in Shreveport.

* * *

Sarah was just wandering around, when she felt one of her family calling to her. She figured it was Pam so she headed back towards Fangtasia. She walked in and was met with a very unusual sight. There in the large throne on the stage was Godric, wearing what looked like a loincloth and Eric's shiny crown. Sarah froze, in astonishment, then she gulped as she walked towards him. She met his eyes slowly, "What are you doing here, Godric?"

He smirked at her, the resemblance of Eric coming out, "Waiting for you, my dear."

She shook her head, not understanding, "Why would you be waiting for me?"

He got up from the throne in one fluid movement and was in front of her. His movements were like that of a cat, all liquid like, smooth and fast. She bit her lip as he stood in front of her. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to met his.

Then he leaned his mouth down to hers, claiming her with a heart stealing kiss. She moaned into his mouth at the feelings that washed through her. He had only ever kissed her twice before, once as a show of his feelings for her and the second was in an attempt to shut her up and worry. This time there was no urgency to it, he just simply was exploring every inch of her mouth.

She felt herself starting to go limp in his arms, oh the wonders he was doing to her. He pulled away from her after a few minutes of them being lip locked. She tried to speak but it came out a whisper, "Why are you wearing Eric's crown?"

Godric laughed, "I was told its called role-playing. I just wanted to show you what I looked like, ages ago."

Sarah smiled at him, and he asked, "Do you like it?"

She nodded as she leaned forward to kiss him again, as was the one to groan this time. He put his hands under her ass and lifted her up in the air. He backed her into one wall and continued to molest her mouth with his. He could smell her arousal at him and it only made his problem worse. She felt his flaccid member come to life as soon as he had kissed her, but now, if at all possible, it felt harder than before as she felt it touch her legs. Her fangs clicked down rather quickly after she had focused so much on what was touching her legs. He pulled his mouth away from hers, but didn't move her from the wall, "Such beautiful fangs."

She fluttered her eyes frantically trying to control herself as she looked him in the eyes, "Why are you doing this, Godric?"

He said, "I want you, I have since I met you, you know that, but I don't want you to be afraid, I want you to be calm before you have to go to your father and create another vampire."

She frowned, she hadn't wanted that to come back up, but somehow it had. He saw her pain and he figured he would rather her be mad at him distracting her than with her being mad at what she had to do. He slammed his lips onto hers again, and this time when he tried to pull back, she wouldn't let him go. She pressed herself to him desperately, trying to find comfort in his arms and in his body.

In a very fast movement, with such fury, he had yanked her up, ripped off her panties and pinned her back to the wall. She broke their kiss and said, "Perhaps...you...should...take..off the crown."


	14. Godric & Sarah

He nodded and ran to place it in Eric's office, but not letting her touch the ground or leave him. In seconds they were back against the wall, and he rubbed his throbbing member against her already wet and awaiting core. She moaned at the motion, she wanted him so badly her eye sight stared to blur. She could only squeak out, "Ple...ase."

He smirked at her as he gave her what she wanted in a quick thrust. She screamed as it happened, she hadn't been with anyone since what had happened with her husband, but right where she was right now, she felt like she was in heaven. He plastered her to the wall with every thrust he made as she moaned under his ministrations. She was close and she knew it as he pulled all the way out and then slammed it all the way back in, she snapped. She screamed, "Godric!"

He grinned at her screams, he loved it, but he was far from done with her, he had begun to love this woman, he didn't know when it went from sex and curiosity to love, but it had. Sarah grew limp in his arms after her exclamation, but he laughed at her limp form and said, "Sweetheart, we are far from done."

She regained her composure and bit her lip again as he started to thrust again. Another few minutes, she knew she was close again, how could that be. Godric was certainly skilled, that was for damn sure. As she came close, he stopped, ceasing all his movements and hers. She whined at his lack of movement, "What are you doing?" She knew he fangs were out from arousal and anger and her whole body cried for him to move again.

He asked with a smirk, "Who do you belong to?"

She looked at him with a strange look, "Laying claim are we?" As she tried to make him move again.

He held her firmly, "Tell me who you belong to."

She giggled as she said, "Well Pam, of course, she is my maker," as she laughed harder as he grew a bit angry at her answer.

Godric was strikingly serious though and he dug his nails into her as she tried to move her hips to him. "Tell me now you infuriating woman!"

She had never seen this side of him, it was scary and exciting. "What do you want me to say Godric?"

He said, through clenched teeth, "Tell. Me. Who. You. Belong. To."

She just stared at him and he leaned down and licked her throat, right by the base of her shoulders. It was her weakness and somehow he found it. She trembled in his arms as he continued to lick the spot. She could feel her body building up again as he licked and licked ever so softly. She moaned, "Please...I need you."

He groaned, "Tell me who you belong to, Sarah."

She growled at him, showing her arrogance, "I belong to no one."

He groaned at her refusal to answer him, and he sped over to the bar and slammed her down on it, with himself still partially inside her. She growled at the movement and his still refusal to continue thrusting. He laughed at her temper, "If you just tell me you are mine, we can continue this interesting romp."

She still refused to answer it, she was a vampire, she was no one's property. He saw that she was still not going to answer him, so he decided to fight a little dirty.

He felt his fangs extend and he bit into her neck. She froze, never before had she ever heard of a vampire biting another, but it was the most sensual thing she had ever felt. She moaned, "Do it again, please Godric."

He smiled at her with her blood still on his lips, "I will, if you give me what I want."

She looked into his eyes, they were filled with lust, and she could feel the arousal coming off him, and the possessive nature that oozed from him. She sighed, she couldn't fight it, she had known the first time she met him that she was his. She was just afraid what voicing it might do to her, she didn't want to be one controlled by her emotions. "I'm yours, Godric, god knows I'm yours and always will be. Now for the love of god, you better take me and you better make it good." He smirked at her use of such words, she certainly was a woman of his soul.

As he began to thrust again, he sank his teeth into her, she thought she was going to die. She dug her fingernails into Godric's back, drawing blood. He kept thrusting until he felt her entire body clench up. She screamed as the feelings rocked through her body. As she was coming down from her climax, Godric couldn't take it any longer. Her convulsion from her overload sent him over the edge and his own went through him. As he went through his own climax, he leaned his head close to her and whispered, "You are mine, Sarah Harris."

Sarah smirked at him as she still felt the ripples of pleasure going through her. "I am always yours, Godric."

He closed the rest of the gap between them as they still stood, and caressed her lips with his. Her blood was still on his lips and she was enjoying the kiss. Sarah and Godric fell to the floor in a mush pile. He laid on the ground with his arm around Sarah. She was actually happy for the first time since she had become a vampire.

Sarah just snuggled against him, then his arm tightened on her as he said, "I need to tell you something."

Sarah was afraid of what he would want to tell her, so she simply waited for him to finish. Godric said, "I...I..I think I'm in love with you, Sarah Harris."


	15. Sarah's Progeny

Sarah felt her heart soar at his announcement. She rolled over on top of him and immediately slammed her lips on to his. She felt him grin as she kissed him, and then he pulled her back, away from his lips. She whined at the loss, but he said, "Is there something you want to say, Sarah?"

She laughed at him, she knew what he wanted her to say, "I think you already know. I mean I let you fuck me senseless after no one has touched me in over a hundred years, and then I admitted that I am yours. What more do you need, Godric?"

He sighed and seemed to be hurt. She grabbed his face with her hands, "I love you, Godric. Alright. No need to be upset." She laughed at how much like a child he was.

His face instantly lit up at her words. Then he broke her happiness by saying, "We need to go to your father's house now."

She frowned, "I cant."

He grabbed her hand, "We have to, darling, I wont lose you. You will just have to handle the problems we are being handed right now. You have Eric, Pam, and I to help you through it though."

She let him lift her off the ground, but she frowned at him, "You need to change, my love."

He looked at himself and laughed as he walked towards the office. She followed him in, "I think I need to change too." As she went to where Pam kept her clothes, Sarah felt Godric began to strip her clothes off for her. She moaned at his touch, but when he felt she was aroused he stopped. She whimpered at him, "Why did you stop?" She never wanted this man to stop, he had her all worked up with just the smirk that was always on his lips. He certainly was the one weakness she had.

He grinned, "We are on a schedule, my dear, and if I continue, we will never leave this room until we are both properly sated."

She picked out a long white dress, it was something that just radiated her style. It was her sleeping gown. She thought it was fitting for what she was going to be made to do. She put it on, with Godric's help, as he laid gentle kisses on her neck. He pulled out a pair of jeans and wife beater, putting it on fast. She admired him for a moment, she had never seen him in such regular clothes before. She had to admitted though, he looked amazing, simply delicious. She smirked at the thought and felt he body craving him again, as she fought to block out her naughty thoughts. He saw the way she was eyeing him and then she seemed to be clenching her legs together and he knew what was going through her head. He laughed at her predicament and then he grabbed her arm and ran her towards Bill's house.

* * *

Once they arrived, Pam and Eric were already there. Bill grabbed his daughter's hand and pulled her toward a guy that was kneeling on the ground with his arms tied behind his back. Sarah was shaking at the thought of what she had to do, but Godric came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulder. He was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

She walked toward the guy, as Bill pulled the blind fold off him. She saw how young he was, she frowned. He looked at her with pure fear in his eyes, "Please, don't do this, please."

She could feel it, running through her as she touched him. She yanked her hand away from him fast, and turned to her father, "I cant do this, father."

Bill said, "You have to, its the only they will let you live." He knew of her gift but no one ever took into consideration that she could feel all the pain, all his fear and it was hurting Sarah.

Sarah turned back to the guy, he looked like what they called a goth, he was quite beautiful for someone so dark. She leaned in next to him and glamored him to allow her to touch him. Most were not allowed to glamour a human and her father knew of her predicament so he allowed her to do it. She felt so dirty at doing this, but she leaned in close to him and sank her teeth into his neck. She felt herself grow excited at the biting of a human, it was amazing. She looked down at the guy that looked to be enjoying himself, then she pulled away from him. Godric had a very pained look on his face, obviously he had felt her arousal at this human.

She scraped her nail across her wrist as she held it to the guy's mouth. He grabbed it greedily and drank from her, she moaned in the ecstasy of it. She looked at her father who motioned for her to get in the hole with her new pet. She picked him up and put him in the hole with her. She dreaded how her life would be now, what would happen between her and Godric now.

She fell asleep holding her new child against her in her dirt bed. She drifted in her own thoughts, a lot was going to change, but she couldn't do anything about it now. This was her punishment for killing Lorena, for killing the woman that ruined her family. She grinned to herself, she thought it was worth it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please review the story. Tell me if its good, tell me if something is wrong. Tell me what you like about it. I would like to know how I'm doing.**

**To everyone reading this and who likes the story. I feel I need to change some parts and make the story better and add some things. To all who are on the alert list, check back to the story, after it is rewritten. **

**I would still love for people to review the story thus far, Thanks in advance.**


	16. Aleksandr's Identity

The next night when she awoke, her hand broke through the dirt. Godric pulled her from the ground and hugged her. He had missed Sarah during the night. After a few moments, nothing happened, and they were all worried that the turning had not occurred. Soon, a hand peeked through the dirt though. Sarah received over to pull him out. He stared at her as he stood in front of her, the woman who his life belonged to now. Realization suddenly hit him, this was Sarah.

He said, quietly, "Sarah? My Sarah Compton?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him, she didn't recognize him, but somehow he knew her. She asked, "Who are you?"

He smiled, rather widely, "I would not expect you to recognize me after I changed bodies by reincarnation, but I am the only one who truly knows you, Sarah Compton, the one who helped you through your difficult time with your 'gift'."

Sarah froze, this couldn't be, he had to have died by now, he couldn't have been this young guy now, "Is it you Nathaniel?"

He nodded and held his arms out to her, "I am Aleksandr in this body. I have searched for a century for you, anything to get you back. Your husband said that you had run off. I wanted nothing more than to find you and be with you. I asked a witch for help, to help my soul not rest until I found you."

Sarah walked into his arms, she had missed him so much, she had been the love of his life, but her mother would not have allowed her to marry someone so young. "I didn't run off, Nathan."

He looked at her curiously, "Then what happened?"

She looked sad, "I knew that my husband was abusive, everyone knew, but my family needed the money. I had to marry him, well one night, he...for lack of a better word, he beat the shit out of me. He left me within an inch of my life."

Nathan clenched his fists at the thought, "Please tell me that you took care of him, that you took your vengeance as a vampire?"

Sarah shook her head sadly, "No I did not, I held my restraint and didn't do anything. I wanted to so badly, but I just couldn't."

Nathan nodded, "So I take it this means you are now my maker?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes, I am."

Nathan asked, "Who the hell are all the rest of these people?"

Sarah pointed to Bill first, "This is my biological father. The one that I thought ran out on us, well he actually was taken away against his will."

Then she pointed to Pam, "This is my vampire mother, she is my maker. She was the one who found me on my porch dying. She is where I get my snarky attitude."

She smiled as she turned to Eric, "This tall blonde giant is Eric, he is like my grandsire. He is Pam's maker. He is where I get my smirk, its a signature of the family."

She solemnly looked at Godric, who she could feel waves of despair coming off of, "This is Godric, he is my great-grandsire. He is who has ...taken care of my as of recent."

She felt Godric's pain at the words and the fact that she hadn't said that she loved him. She was utterly torn by this situation. Here was the man she had loved undoubtedly as a human and the man she loved as a vampire; she was at a loss as to what to do. She could feel it coming off of Eric too, but Eric said something to Godric in Swedish and suddenly his emotions hit her hard. She blurted out, "I am utterly sorry for your pain. I am the cause am I not? I feel your love, despair, disappointment, all of it." Then he stopped.

Sarah looked at Eric and screamed at him, "You fucking bastard, you told him to do that didn't you?"

Eric simply shrugged at her. He was so infuriating at times. Nathan put his hand on her shoulder, "Calm, my sweet, what are they speaking of?"

Sarah rolled his hand off her shoulder, "Its nothing." She turned to her father "Keep him safe until I come back."

Before anyone could say anything, Sarah was gone. Bill motioned for Alek to follow him. Pam and Eric were heading back to Fangtasia, but Godric couldn't do it. He needed to find Sarah. He sped off to look for her, he knew where she would go when upset. He ran to the cemetery, she was sitting right by her mother and brother's grave. He reached out to her, she sobbed, "Please don't touch me."

Godric said, "I am so sorry, Sarah, I shouldn't have listened to Eric. I just wanted you to know I love you. Please don't leave me me out in the cold because of your new found love. You are really everything to me, Sarah."

Sarah stopped crying and turned to him, caressing his face, "I do love you, Godric, I am just very confused right now. I don't know what to do."

Before she could say anything else, he had slammed his lips onto hers. She felt her body melt at the feeling of their lips meeting, she missed this, she needed this. She whispered, "We cant have sex in the cemetery."

Godric nodded, but did not break their kiss as he scooped her off and flew to Eric's house. They were all at Fangtasia, so he knew they would not be disturbed. As he slammed her against the front door before he was going to open it, someone flung it open. There stood everyone from earlier, Sarah froze, like a deer in a headlight. The one person whose anger and pain she could feel was Alek's (Nathan). She felt horrible for not telling him now and his anger was incapacitating her. Eric and Pam were both smirking rather widely, they were glad the truth came out, so Godric wouldn't hurt anymore. Bill looked guilty again, perhaps because he had brought Alek to Eric's house.

Sarah turned, rather slowly for a vampire, and whispered, "I'm sorry," as she ran. Everyone was a bit too stunned to react at first and by the time they realized what she had done, she was a ripple in the wind, just simply gone.


	17. Sarah's Return

Sarah was jumping from place to place, so they had a hard time finding her. She was good at running, and this irritated Eric a lot. Pam was distraught that her child was gone, she could feel Sarah's pain. Eric watched as Pam began to whither away from the pain of the loss of her child and her moods became more erratic and angry. Godric was the one who was the worst, Eric rarely saw him anymore. Eric was worried greatly about this, Godric had already wanted to meet the sun once, and without Sarah he may again. Alek had been sent with Bill, since he was a 'better' maker as Eric put it, lying through his fangs. He just didn't want to be bothered with the child.

* * *

The first day in weeks that Godric ventured out of the house, it was close to dawn and Eric saw him walking outside. Then there was the red glow of a rising sun and Eric freaked, he knew what Godric was doing now. He flew out to try to stop him but Godric's words stopped him, he said them with such pain and coldness, "As your maker, I command you to go back inside."

Eric had to obey and it was literally paining him to listen. He screamed in agony and in anger at his maker, he couldn't do this. Godric was still close to the door he had walked out of, and Eric did not shut the door. As the sun began to send smoke coming off of Godric's shoulders, a flash crashed into him and flung him into the house. Whatever it was, crashed to the ground in the front room, as Eric closed all the curtains to block the light. Godric was angry and before he even opened his eyes, he flipped the person who had hit him and had his fangs out, but when he opened his eyes, he was shocked. Sarah was the one pinned underneath him and he retracted his fangs fast and yanked her to her feet. He was so happy to see her yet so unbelievably pissed off at her. He grabbed her and yanked her up the stairs quite quickly, and took her to his room. He pulled her into his room and slammed her into the door to close it.

Eric watched them speed away and he knew that Godric was pissed off to say the least. He knew he would start hearing crashing and slamming pretty soon. As if on cue, he heard something slammed against the door. It was day time, but somehow Sarah was managing to stay alive during the time. Eric and Godric could because they were so old, but not Sarah, it baffled him.

Godric was so angry and Sarah could feel it as he screamed at her, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She flinched at his words, she had been terrified to come back because of this. She whispered, "I came back...to save you..."

He slammed her against the floor after her words came out, "And that is supposed to make me forgive you?"

She tried to smile at him but he was stone faced, not showing any emotion. He could smell other supes on her and other vampires. She had been near too many for his comfort so he stood and grabbed her and flung her into the bathroom. She hit the bathroom floor with a thud as she turned to look at him. He plainly said, "Take a shower, you stink."

She was almost ready to cry as she turned away from him and went to turn on the water. He sat down on the bed, trying to be calm, she had infuriated him by leaving, and he knew he had been extremely hard on her, but he couldn't contain his anger. He heard her climb into the shower and he leaned forward to see if she was in, and he saw her silhouette. After seeing her like that, he couldn't stand to be mad at her anymore. He sped into the bathroom and flung the curtain open, staring at her naked body. She turned to him, slightly afraid he would abuse her some more because of her running away.

Before she could blink, he flung his pants off, which was the only thing he was wearing, and climbed in with her. He closed the curtain and told her, "Turn around, Sarah."

She nodded and did as he said and then she felt him rubbing his hand down her back. Maybe he wasn't mad at her anymore, but she realized that wasn't true when she turned around to face him. He pinned her to the wall and said, "I told you not to turn around, my dear."

His voice was dangerous right now and she knew it, but it turned her on even more. She was about to speak when he molded her to the wall with his mouth. He needed this, and he needed it now, he had missed her so much, he couldn't control himself. His kiss was all need and passion, it was all he felt right now. But Sarah stopped him and he growled at her pulling away from him. She said, "As much as I would love to continue this, I am young, so I do need to sleep."

He sadly accepted what she said as he hoisted her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. They were both still dripping wet as he plopped her down on the bed. She could feel sleep starting to overtake her body. He pulled her against him in the bed, both still butt naked, as she began to drift off. He whispered to her, "I love you so much, Sarah Harris, and so help me if you leave me again, I will HURT you, my dear."

She should have been angry at his words, but all she felt was the love he had for her. He had just been lost without her. She smiled at his words as she 'died' for the day.


	18. Family Meeting

The next night, she awoke in Godric's arms. She had missed him but her problems still were there. They hadn't gone away miraculously in the time that she had been away. She would still have to deal with Aleksandr aka Nathan, her previous love, this was a total fucking disaster. She sighed to herself, pretty saddened by it all. Godric was looking down at her with his bright eyes, and she snuggled closer to him. He whispered, "We should probably get up before Pam and Eric think I murdered you."

Sarah smirked in the signature Northman nature. She rose from the bed to head to the bathroom, she knew her hair was a mess from him throwing her in bed soaking wet. He followed after her and watched her make herself beautiful. She was brushing her hair to try to tame it from falling asleep with it wet and he was mesmerized by her brush strokes while she was without clothing, she truly was a beauty. She was still naked as could be because she hadn't dressed yet, and as she was searching her closet for some clothing, in walked Eric. He saw her butt naked and turned his head not to look, out of respect for Godric. He said, " Pam has been worried about her child and wants to see her again. She was wondering if you would grace us with your presence downstairs."

Godric smiled and nodded, "As soon as she is dressed, we will come down."

Eric nodded back to his father and took his leave. He was happy to see him smiling again, he hated when Godric was depressed. Sarah continued to dig in her closet and pulled out a red and black leather corset and a pleated black skirt and tiny leather ankle boots. When she walked back out of her large closet, she saw Godric's mouth drop. In second he was in front of her, "You should not be wearing that."

He was pressed against her back and she wiggled her ass a little against him and smirked, "And why is that?"

He groaned at her teasing, "It makes my mind wander, my pet."

She twisted herself against him a little bit more and in a minute he had slammed her against her closet door, his fangs had descended and he nipped at her neck. She moaned against him and tried to squiggle out of his grasp but he said, "No no my dear, you teased me and now this is what you get."

She laughed as she tried to speak as innocently as she could, "But we have to go downstairs."

He growled at her, knowing she was right and it frustrated him, so he let her go and said, "Go downstairs, I'll be there in a moment."

She giggled as she ran out of the room. She walked down the stairs and saw Pam and Eric on the couch, as if waiting for her. She was slightly scared of the scene in front of her, why the hell would they be waiting for her like this.

She approached them slowly and asked, "What is going on?"

Pam frowned, "We need to discuss what is going to be done about Aleksandr, because he is your child, Sarah."

Sarah made a face and said, "Do we have to?" She hadn't wanted this to come up again quite so soon as she had come back. She knew it was unavoidable though.

Eric stood up and faced Sarah, "He is your child, you have to be teaching him and caring for him. This is the only way the Authority will leave you be."

Sarah looked sad and Eric wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "My dear, it will be alright. Just please do not ever stop loving Godric, he cares for you more than you will ever know."

She smiled sheepishly, "I know he does. And I do love him. I just don't know what to do about this whole Aleksandr thing."

Eric pulled her to the couch with himself and Pam, "Well Bill is bringing him over now, sorry to say."

Sarah frowned and jumped up away from them, looking like she was about to bolt, but when she turned toward the door, there stood Godric, and she couldn't do it. Godric scoffed and his temper flared, "Were you really going to run again? Really going to leave me all alone? Is this how you always behave? I must mean so much to you!"

Sarah flinched at his words, they stung and badly. She kept her eyes down and didn't dare look up at Godric, and then there was a knock on the door. Eric went to answer it and came back with the two people she did not want to see. Bill smiled at his daughter, "I'm glad you decided to come back."

Sarah frowned at him, "I came back to keep Godric from meeting the sun, I came back because I wanted to save him. That's it."

Bill nodded but she watched Aleksandr's face contort in pain. She turned to Alek and said, "Let's get one thing clear, I am your maker, I was forced to be that. We may have history because you are my long lost love from when I was human, but I am not that person anymore. I am sorry if you still love me, but I love Godric, with everything I have. You are my child and nothing more, you will have to deal with this, if you can not then get out now."

Everyone in the room was surprised by her words, but Alek said, "Well if you are going to be such a bitch about it, then maybe I will just leave."

Eric and Bill had wandered off and while Sarah was arguing with Alek. She was curious why they wandered off and she listened for their presence, and found them in a nearby room. Bill was telling Eric something about witches, and she felt a terrible foreboding go through her. Then she heard, "Hello? Sarah, are you fucking listening?"

Sarah phased back into her present thoughts and screamed, "Shut up, Alek!"

She watched Bill and Eric walk out of the house and the foreboding washed all over her again. This was not a good thing, whatever was happening was very clearly bad, very bad.


	19. Searching for Eric

Sarah turned to Pam, "Where are Eric and Bill going?"

Pam raised an eyebrow, "Bill just wanted to talk to Eric about something, and they are going to his house to discuss it. It isn't a big deal, Sarah."

Sarah still felt that bad feeling in her body, and she felt that she needed to go after Eric, but she knew Pam would not allow it when she was supposed to be taking care of the Alek problem.

Sarah looked at Alek, "I am sorry for my temper. I do want you to understand though, even though fate has thrust us together again, I do not love you. Godric is the man in my life, and I will not leave him high and dry again."

Alek looked as if he was about to cry, "But I love you, Sarah. I would have given you the world, but your mother wouldn't let me have you! I could have spared you all the misery that happened to you, if you had just married me. Lionel was an asshole; everyone in town knew he would beat you when he was angry. Your mother just had to marry you off to money though and look where it got you!"

Sarah knew every word he spoke was true, but talking disrespectly towards her mother pissed her off. She was in front of him fast, her hand around his throat, "The words you spoke are definitely true, but I do not appreciate any disrespect toward my mother. And you need to remember your place, you are my child."

Alek nodded, seeing the anger in her eyes. Sarah dropped him and turned to Pam and Godric, "I wish to go check on Eric, I just have this really bad feeling."

Pam looked scared by her words, "Go ahead. I'll keep Alek here."

Sarah was about to leave, when Godric caught her hand, "You aren't going without me, Sarah."

Sarah smiled and said, "Well hurry up, I really do feel a sinking feeling about wherever Eric went."

Sarah and Godric sped toward her old home, where Bill resided. Sarah didn't even knock before she burst into the house, looking for Bill and Eric. When she simply saw Bill sitting in his office, without Eric, fear displayed across her face. She stood in front of her father's desk, "Where the hell is Eric?"

Bill said, calmly, "I can't tell you that, Sarah."

Sarah hissed at her father, "Where the fuck is he, father?"

Bill stood and got in Sarah's face, "You will stop demanding things of me, child. You are a child by many years of me, and you are my daughter. Now get out!"

Sarah was about to react, but Godric did first, slamming Bill against the wall, "First of all, Sarah is part of MY family now, and you will not raise your voice to her, I don't care if you are the King. Second, I don't appreciate the way you are speaking to the woman I love. Third, you will tell me where you sent my child, now!"

Sarah smiled at Godric's words and his anger that riled her up a bit. She pushed down those inappropriate feelings at the present time because there was no time and no place for them. She touched Godric's shoulder to signify for him to calm himself, "Please let him go."

Godric did and looked back to Bill for his answer. Bill said, "I sent him to a coven meeting of some witches, in Shreveport. Some place called Moon Goddess Emporium. There is a necromancer among them; she needs to be dealt with."

Sarah's eyes grew wide, "You sent my grandsire after a necromancer? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Sarah didn't even say another word as she sped out of the house toward this store that Bill had sent Eric to. When she got there however, things were already in disarray. There was an older woman who had fang marks on her neck and Eric was nowhere in sight. Sarah asked, "What happened here?"

All she got was screams of Vampire! She cringed at the shrieking, and yelled, "Silence! I mean no harm to anyone."

They all got quiet, then the older woman who had been bit spoke, "We were just having our meeting, when a blonde vampire burst in here."

Sarah looked hopeful, "Where is he now?"

The woman said, "I said a spell and he left."

Sarah growled, where the hell would he go. She nodded and ran back out, going towards Fangtasia to speak to Pam. When she arrived, Pam was in the office, with Alek sitting in a chair.

Sarah asked, rather afraid, "Have you seen Eric?"

Pam shook her head no, "Should I have?"

Sarah just cursed and left again. Pam was terrified that something had happened to Eric. At the door to Fangtasia as she left, she saw Godric. She snatched his hand and pulled him away from the club, towards the woods. She finally stopped and asked, "Do you feel Eric?"

Godric nodded, "Yes, I do, only slightly though."

Sarah said, "Take me to the place you feel him."

Godric grabbed her hand and ran through the woods, Sarah recognized this area, they were going towards Bon Temps. Godric suddenly stopped in front of a house, Sarah knew this house, it was Sookie's. They walked up on the porch and Sarah knocked on the door.

Sookie opened the door and was surprised to see Sarah. Sarah asked quietly, "Is Eric here?"

Sookie sighed, that meant he was. She finally spoke, "Yes, I found him wandering. He doesn't seem to recall anything about himself."

Sarah didn't wait for the politeness of Sookie inviting them in, it was Eric's house after all. She rushed toward the living room and saw him sitting on the couch. She let out a relieved sigh. Godric trailed behind with Sookie. Eric jumped up defensively when he saw them all near Sookie.

Sarah put her hands up, "We aren't going to hurt you or Sookie, please calm down Eric."

Eric calmed down some but not completely. Then Pam rushed in and caused more chaos. Pam had gotten too close to Sookie and Eric had snapped, throwing her across the room.

After the issues with Pam, Sarah grabbed her and Godric and walked out of the house. Sarah began, "I know that witch did something to him, to make him lose his memory. I want to find out what, and I want to go have another 'nice' talk with my father."


	20. Chatting With Dad

Sarah ran from Sookie's house to her old house, where her father resided. She didn't even bother knocking as she raced inside; Godric wasn't far behind her, knowing how angry she was. She ran into her father's office and screamed, "What the hell did you do to my grandsire?"

Bill acted concerned, "Do you know where he is? He was supposed to report back to me after seeing those witches, but he hasn't been back yet. If you know where he is, you have to tell me."

Sarah scoffed, "I would sooner meet the sun than give you any information about Eric. My loyalty lies with him, not with you."

Bill hissed at his daughter, "You are still under my rule here, and as you're King and your father, I demand that you tell me where Eric is."

Sarah laughed at him, "As if you were ever either to me. You certainly are no King to me, and you were never a father, Lorena saw to that."

Bill's mouth dropped at his daughter's words, living with Pam and Eric had made her into a real bitch. He said, "If you don't tell me, you will just face the true death."

Sarah smiled at him, "You wouldn't be able to do it, you're still a father, even though I hate you. You stick to the mentality that I need you to protect me and I don't. Now tell me why you sent Eric, you could have sent anyone, why him?"

Bill said, "He is sheriff of these parts, so it's his job."

Sarah shook her head, she knew he was lying, "You're lying. You just want him as far away from your precious Sookie as possible, even if that means killing him."

Bill growled at her, "You are walking a dangerous line child."

Sarah grinned and giggled at him, "Ah, guess I struck a nerve there huh?"

Godric was the one who got pissed now, "You sent my child to die?"

Bill actually partially told the truth, "No, why would I do that. I just wanted him as far away from Sookie and for him to leave her alone."

Godric growled at Bill, "So you would hurt my child just to keep your human?"

Sarah said, "You are a heartless bastard, and it's so funny that you are so insecure. The fact that you have to actually get rid of your competition rather than just beat it is hilarious."

Bill flew at his daughter, grabbing her by her throat and lifting her up. She felt all his emotions when his skin contacted with hers, but he yelled at her before she could speak, "You have become such an annoying little bitch since being with Eric and Pam."

Godric twitched and Sarah knew he wanted to attack Bill but she shook her head, signifying not to. Sarah spoke, "You feel so inferior, and it's hilarious. You're so afraid that Sookie will want someone better, namely Eric?"

Bill dropped her, "You always were a freak."

Sarah growled at him as she stood up, "Let's get one thing clear, you try to hurt any of my family again, and I will kill you. I don't care that you are my father."

She grabbed Godric's hand as she ran out. Her father's words had stung her, how could he call his own daughter a freak. Sarah knew there wasn't anything more that her father was going to tell her, he had always been so secretive. Sarah ran back to Fangtasia to talk to her mother. Pam was sitting in the office when Sarah came in.

Pam asked, "Did you have a nice chat with daddy?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and anger as she spoke.

Sarah said, "Yes, I did, but no surprise he told me nothing."

Pam groaned, "Damn it, we know he sent Eric to his death, do we really have to prove it?"

Sarah laughed, "Wait mom, he did grab me though, which proved very interesting. It was bad for him; direct contact is the easiest way for me to get feelings on a person."

Pam smirked, "SO what was your dear ole daddy thinking and feeling?"

Sarah said, "Inadequacy. He feels that he isn't good enough for Sookie and that she will find someone better."

Pam out right laughed, "Okay, anger or revenge I could understand, but jealousy? Really?"

Sarah nodded, "Yep, that's it. I even pointed it out and he got crazy mad, hoisting me up in the air."

Pam's expression changed to anger, "Did he hurt you?"

Sarah shook her head no. Pam seemed to stop trying to wrap her head around the situation, "So he sends Eric to his death by witches just so he would stop pursuing Sookie."

Sarah said, "Maybe not to have the witches kill him, but maybe he knew the necromancer could wipe his memory. He certainly knew she could control him, which would make him a threat to the rest of us. He is a lot older than most, so he is stronger than others. Eric would be forced to meet the true death because of him being dangerous."

Pam growled, "I hate Bill Compton."

Sarah was about to speak again when her phone rang. Sarah answered it quickly, with Pam and Godric listening, "Hello?"

Sookie was on the other end and she sounded frantic, "Eric is missing, I may have misplaced him."

Sarah's mouth dropped, "What do you mean you misplaced him? How do you lose a large Viking vampire?"

Sookie seemed scared of Sarah's tone of voice, "I'm really sorry, he drank my faerie godmother and then took off."

Sarah sighed, "It's almost sunrise, but I'll be over there in a moment."

Sookie said, "Thank you."

Sarah hung up and turned to the rest of her family, "I have to run to Sookie's real quick." She knew they had heard the conversation but she was just making sure.

Godric said, "Alright, let's go."

Sarah shook her head, "No, the sun will be up soon, the older you are, the quicker you fry."

Pam said, "Just get him back Sarah, and get somewhere safe before you fry in the sun."

Sarah nodded and ran out. When she got to Sookie's, she smelled a dog and she scrunched up her nose. Sookie came out, followed by the smell. Sookie said, "Sarah, this is Alcide, he is going to find Eric."

Sarah smiled sort of, "Yeah, he is the smell. You going to be able to find him, wolf?"

Alcide frowned at her, "Yes I will fanger."

Sarah nodded and felt the sun start to come up and she said, "The sun is coming up. I have to go; you call me as soon as you get him back, Sookie."

Sookie nodded to her and Sarah took off running to the club. The sun rose and Sarah could feel the sun burning her and she cringed in pain as she continued to run. She reached the club and quickly flung open the door and collapsed behind it once it was closed. She hurt so badly and she began to cry out.

Godric was sitting at the bar and as soon as he saw her, he ran over to her. He picked her up in his arms and carried her down to the basement, laying her in her coffin to sleep. Sleep would help her heal some, and then she would need to get some blood. She was asleep in his arms as he put her down. He kissed her forehead and walked back upstairs to wait for nightfall.


	21. Forgetful Eric

Sarah received a call around ten saying Sookie had found Eric. Sarah was relieved when she woke after seeing that. Sarah didn't remember getting into her coffin. She just remembered burning. She crawled out of her coffin and went upstairs; Godric was sitting at the bar, his nose bleeding. He had stayed awake, but Sarah didn't know why. She asked, "Why haven't you slept?"

Godric was startled by her presence, "I watched you to make sure you were alright."

Sarah smiled, "You put me to bed?"

Godric nodded, "I was really worried when I saw you all burnt up, which reminds me, you need blood to heal properly."

Sarah smiled at him as he led her to the office where Yvetta was. Godric said, "Yvetta has volunteered to give you some blood."

Sarah nodded and walked toward Yvetta and bit into her neck, but only drank a little. Yvetta moaned as Sarah drank, obviously she enjoyed this. Sarah pulled away and she turned to smile at Godric and he claimed her lips with his own. Sarah knew she still had blood on her lips so it was no surprise it was now all over his mouth too. She loved when they shared bloody kisses, they made her want him. Sarah tried to push those thoughts out of her because right now she needed to go check on Eric. She pulled away from him and licked her lips, "I need to go check on Eric."

Godric gave her another quick kiss after he said, "Go ahead."

Sarah ran towards Sookie's house and she walked in, and Eric pounced on her. Sookie came running with Alcide behind her when she heard the commotion, "What is going on?"

Sarah squeaked from under Eric, "I came to check on him."

Sookie said, "Eric, get off of her, she is your granddaughter."

He did as Sookie told him and Sarah picked herself up from the floor. Sarah sighed as she sat down, it was just depressing to see Eric this was. She said, "So how is he doing?"

Sookie said, "Well he started to burn when the faerie blood wore off, but we go him back in one piece."

Sarah nodded, "Thank you so much for your help, Sookie, Oh and you can't tell Bill that Eric is here. Please keep that secret."

Sookie nodded, "Of course."

Sarah said, "I need to get back now."

Sookie smiled and before Sarah left she turned to Alcide, "Thanks for your help, wolf."

Alcide actually smiled at her and Sarah ran back to Fangtasia. It was night time so there were a lot of humans in the club, partying so she just began to walk back to Eric's office, but stopped when she saw Godric in a white button up shirt that was slightly open, with a pair of black pants. He was lounged in Eric's throne at the front of the room and Sarah began to lose her mind while staring at him. He had even let his hair grow out like it used to be, and it made him even more gorgeous now. She sped through the crowd to stand in front of him and he smiled when he saw her. He stared at her, the way she had him, Sarah was always beautiful when Pam dressed her. Sarah leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I want you."

He chuckled, "We need to talk to Pam first."

He grabbed her hand and sped her to the office. Pam looked up at Sarah and Godric, "Oh good, Sarah, you're here."

Sarah asked, "What's wrong, mother?"

Pam said, "Your real father decided to pay us a visit."

Sarah scowled, "What did he want?"

Pam said, "He screamed at me, told me I better not be harboring Eric."

Sarah scoffed, "As if we would just turn him over."

Pam said, "I know, my loyalties lie with Eric, not with that would be king, now if you two will excuse me, I have a club to run."  
Pam walked out, still very pissed off about Bill. Godric glance at Sarah now that they were alone and he pounced on her, slamming her against the desk. He began to kiss her and she kissed him back equally as fierce. He hoisted her up on the desk but Sarah pushed him back, "If Pam sees we wrecked the desk, she will kill us."

Godric frowned, "Then we go to the basement."

Sarah's eyes grew wide, she had never had sex in the basement, and he didn't want for her answer as he grabbed her and sped down to the basement. He shoved her against the wall and fiddled with getting Sarah's clothes off. He would have just ripped them off but he knew Pam would be angry if he ruined her clothes. He very carefully unclipped the corset and flung it to the side. Sarah wasn't quite so careful though as she ripped open his shirt. He laughed, "You weren't supposed to break it."

Sarah spoke while kissing his chest, "Oh hush, I'll fix it later."

He pulled her away from his chest so he could kiss her and he hoisted her up on the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then they heard an "uh hmm." Sarah glanced up to see Bill and Alek standing there.

Sarah reached for Godric's shirt to wrap around herself, and she growled, "What do you want?"

Bill laughed at his daughter, "Nan paid me a visit and she said you should be watching your child, not me. So I came to bring him back."

Sarah hissed at him, she didn't want Alek around, she didn't trust herself with him. She frowned and Bill nodded and left the room. Alek smirked at Sarah, "You're looking as beautiful as ever, dear Sarah."

Sarah rolled her eyes at him, ignoring him but Godric laughed himself at him, "If you ever so much as even look at her again, I will end you, child."

Sarah felt that need growing inside her again as she witnessed his possessive nature come out. She shook her head to clear it and then she excused herself, no one saw her for the rest of the night. The next night though, her father showed up again and Sarah growled, "What do you want?"

Bill spoke calmly and nicely now, "I want you to come meet someone."

Sarah was baffled by this but she nodded and followed him to a large house back in Bon Temps. She asked, "What are we here?"

Bill just motioned for her to follow him and he knocked on the door. An old woman answered the door and smiled at Bill, "Oh, Mr. Compton, what brings you back here?"

Bill said, "I need this woman to see that family tree of yours."

The older woman went to get the Bible that had the tree in it and she opened it before handing it to Sarah. Sarah said, "I don't understand."

Bill said, "Just look."

Sarah examined the tree, this was the Bellfleur family and then as she moved upwards she froze, there was her name, right next to Lionel's. Sarah looked up at Bill with bloody tears in her eyes, "These are our descendants?"

Bill nodded and the old woman asked, "Who are you dear?"

Sarah smiled slightly, "I'm Sarah Compton."

Sarah glanced back at the tree, looking straight to her daughters and she felt her heart break. She couldn't bear this; she dropped the Bible and ran out the door. She didn't want to be around them, and she ran back to Fangtasia and into Godric's arms. Pam walked into the office where Godric was holding a sobbing Sarah and Pam said, "I'm going after that witch later."

Sarah looked up and said, "I will go with you mother."

Pam nodded and walked out to give them privacy. Sarah asked, "Where is Alek?"

Godric laughed, "Locked in the basement."

Sarah felt herself crack a smile at that. Then he phone rang. Sarah answered it and instantly heard Sookie's panicked voice, "Bill came by here to check my house for Eric."

Sarah asked, worried, "Did he do it?"

Sookie said, "No, I lied to him and he believe me."

Sarah said, "Okay, just stay calm then, Sookie, and if anything else happens, let me know."

Sookie said, "Okay," and hung up. Pam walked back in, "Let's go after that witch."

Sarah nodded and followed Pam to a field. There stood the witch with some humans. This witch was a fumbling idiot that couldn't do anything and that agitated Pam. The more agitated Pam, the weirder the area felt. The witch was a mousy thing with just empty feelings, but when Pam threatened to eat her, the spirit that launched an attack was not the same. Whatever was in the witch now was pure anger and vengeance and it threw a spell at Pam to make her face rot and she screamed and ran from the scene. The thing then turned to Sarah, "You are magical, even if you are a vampire. You're a very special child."

Sarah freaked at her words and ran too, all the way back to the safety of Fangtasia.


	22. Problems with the Necromancer

Sarah was worried now; her mother was extremely pissed about the state of her face. Sarah could feel it radiating off her in waves. It almost made her cringe; she had never felt such intense anger. Her mother stormed off toward Bill's house. She just flung the door open and walked in, she demanded that he get control over this witch and make her fix her face. This started an argument though.

Bill said, "I will bring her into custody shortly."

Pam screamed, "I want it done now, look what that bitch did to my face."

Bill scowled, "You better calm yourself and remember your place Pam."

Sarah stepped in now, "Father, this witch is obviously very dangerous, it would be best for everyone that she is brought in. I mean she did this to my mother's face and she made my father disappear."

Bill didn't believe what Sarah was saying; he had a feeling she knew where Eric was. He said, "I will do it when I do it, Sarah. I suggest both of you leave now."

Sarah grimaced at him as they walked out. They went right back to Fangtasia where Godric was waiting, "Did Bill say he would find this witch?"

Sarah scowled, "Yeah, basically when he gets around to it he will."

Godric growled, "I really hate that man. He puts my child in jeopardy by facing off with a necromancer. He refuses to help my grandchild fix her face from the spell the witch cast. And he seems to constantly cause my great grandchild and lover immense amounts of pain."

Sarah smiled at Godric's words; he always knew what to say to her to get her back in a good mood. She hugged him and smirked, "God I love you Godric."

He kissed her on the head, "We need to get this whole thing under control and figure out what the hell Bill is planning."

Sarah nodded, she knew it was true. She had to admit she was a bit conflicted about having to possible kill her father. He was still her father, and he always would be. No matter what the things he had done. Sarah said, "I'm going to go check on Sookie real quick.

They all nodded and Sarah took off. She ran to Sookie's but when she got there, she saw the strangest sight. Eric was curled up in bed with Sookie. Sarah smirked as she wrote out a note:

_Hey Sookie,_

_I came by to check on you, but I see you are busy. I didn't know you and Eric were so snuggly; anyways; just give me a call tomorrow night. I just wanted to check on everything. Bill has decided that he won't help Pam until he is ready. I know you love him, but he can't be trusted Sookie. He is my own father and I am saying this. Please just trust me. Do not trust him with any information._

Sarah left the note on the kitchen table and walked out. She knew Sookie would get it if she left it there. Sarah ran back to the club and didn't relay any information about what she had seen. She did say, "Sookie is okay, as is Eric. She is going to call me tomorrow night. She was really tired."

Pam and Godric nodded, but Godric knew Sarah was lying. He could tell from her mannerisms. Sarah walked towards the basement and flung open the door. Alek had been pounding on it all day, angry that Godric had locked him down there. Sarah smiled evilly, "Since you are my child, you must listen to what I tell you to do. I want you to go stake out Moon Goddess Emporium. It is a witches meeting place. I just want you to watch it, don't go near it, and don't enter it. Don't approach any of the witches. And tell me who enters. You will have to come back before dawn though. You are newly changed and that will make you have to sleep."

Alek scowled but nodded, "Yes ma'am."

He took off towards the place and he stood off to the side of a close building. Sarah smiled as she walked to Eric's office. She collapsed in his chair, thinking about everything, when Godric walked in. He sat on the desk and stared at Sarah, "Tell me what really happened at Sookie's."

Sarah sighed, "Eric and Sookie are getting awfully close. He was lying in bed with her. I didn't want to upset Pam. She has enough going on."

Godric actually smiled, "True that Pam will not like it, but it is good for Eric to learn to like a human. He needs that; it will make him a better person."

Sarah nodded, "I know, I am just worried about how my mother will react."

Godric said, "Pam will be alright."

They went to ground for the day and the next night, Sarah's phone was already ringing. She knew it was Sookie, so she just ran to her house. Sookie opened the door and said, "I went to that store. The witch was weird. I heard my Gran's voice telling me to run away from her."

Sarah could feel the apprehension from Sookie from the events, "We know the witch is bad, Sookie. Why would you be so stupid to go over there by yourself?"

Sookie said, "I just needed to be of some help."

Sarah just nodded, "How are things here?"

Sookie smiled slightly, hoping Sarah didn't catch it, but the lovey feeling coming off her was enough to make Sarah want to puke. "Everything is fine here."

Sarah nodded and went to walk out, "You keep him safe now. Call me if anything goes wrong."

Sarah runs back to Fangtasia and Godric says, "Pam went to see your father again."

Sarah doesn't even answer as she runs towards her father's house. She runs inside and sees Pam arguing with Bill, in front of a few other vampires. Pam demands that they kill the witch and Bill says they can't because the AVL demands there is no violence. All the other sheriffs seem to take the witch lightly and Bill tells one of the sheriffs to retell his story about the witch. He begins his story and Sarah is overcome with his emotions and then just incredible amounts of pain and she falls to her knees screaming. The guy turned to look at her and she reached out and grabbed his hand. She saw the visions of the woman burning, screaming in Latin. Sarah watched as the vampires walked out from their places of sleep and stepped into the sunlight, burning up. Sarah could feel the fire across her skin, and it was painful. She released his hand as she looked at her mother and then her real father, then she thought of Godric and Eric. They couldn't die, she couldn't let that happen, these people were her family and this woman could kill them all. Sarah stood up and just was silent. Bill still refused to kill the witch and Pam screamed, "Look what that bitch did to my face and she made Eric forget himself."

Sarah froze as she realized her mother had revealed information she shouldn't have. Bill grabbed Pam's arm, "Where the hell is he?"

Pam squeaked out, "Sookie's house."

Bill demanded Pam be thrown in a jail cell as Sarah took off before anyone could grab her.


	23. Eric's Capture

Sarah ran straight to Sookie's house to get to Eric before her father did. She would be damned if she would let her father kill Eric, he was her family. Eric came above and beyond her own biological father, which was a sad thing to admit.

She ran inside Sookie's house and screamed, "My dad is coming to get Eric, you have to hide him. My mother accidently gave away where he was in her anger. He will kill Eric I think."

Sookie began to scramble when Bill flung open the door and glared at Sookie, "How could you lie to me like that, Sookie?"

Sookie frowned, "I had to protect him. He hasn't done anything. He doesn't deserve to be caged or killed."

Bill growled, "But he could. He is a liability to all of us."

Sarah screamed, "You're a liar, you are just threatened by him. That's what this is."

Bill turned to stare at his daughter, "You are in enough trouble, child, I suggest you be quiet. You are in the same boat as Pam for aiding in hiding him from me."

Sarah got in his face, "No, I won't be quiet. Eric is my family and I will die to protect him."

Bill scowled; he hated it when she referred to Eric as her family. Eric wasn't her family, she was his daughter. He said, "It doesn't matter. I am here to take Eric in."

Sarah screamed, "No you can't do that!

Bill yelled, "Silence Sarah!"

Bill grabbed a hold of Eric and began to drag him towards his house. Sarah screamed, "No, dad, please don't do this. Please I am begging you!"

Bill ignored his daughter's pleas as he took Eric to his house and put him in a cell. Sarah stopped following him after a bit to get away; she knew her father would lock her up too. She had to find a way to get Eric and Pam out of that cell, so she ran back to Fangtasia. Godric met her at the door, "What is going on?"

Sarah sobbed, "He took Eric. Pam accidently told my father where Eric was. He locked him up, and he locked up Pam for concealing it. I assume he will come after me too because I knew and didn't tell him."

Godric growled, "I will kill that man if it is the last thing I do."

Sarah smirked at his words, "We have to find a way to get them out of there. I think Eric's punishment will be to meet the sun."

Godric nodded, "Let's go to Sookie's and get this all figured out."

Sarah nodded as they both ran out the door, leaving the club in the hands of Ginger.

* * *

Bill was sitting down with Nan to discuss the situation. Nan was very simple with her words, "The Authority has decided that Eric Northman should meet the sun because he is too strong and he is a liability to the rest of us."

Bill nodded to her words as he left his office to go to the cell to get Eric. He takes him out to the front yard and has him perched in front of him with a stake in his hand.

Sookie, Sarah, and Godric come running up to them and Sarah pleaded, "Please don't do this, father. Let him go."

Bill stared at his daughter's face and he sighed, he didn't want to let Eric go. He knew he should though, even if it meant that he would go running off with Sookie. He slowly pulled the chains off of Eric's wrists as he released him. Eric stood up slowly and turned to Bill, "Thank you, my King."

Sarah scowled at his choice of words because her father was anything but a king. He had wanted to get rid of Eric, she could feel that coming off of him in waves, but he had resisted. He had let Eric go even though that meant that he and Sookie would be falling into bed together. Maybe her father was getting better with his emotions.

Eric scooped up Sookie as he took off running into the woods and Sarah knew what they would be doing, so she wanted to be as far away from that as possible. She didn't need to be anymore scarred for life by seeing Eric and Sookie going at it.

Sarah spoke to her father, "Please let Pam go too."

Bill nodded and spoke into his head piece, "Release Pam."

Pam came running out to Sarah a few seconds later and Sarah hugged her mother. Bill watched the strange embrace and Sarah could feel the odd sense of jealousy from her father. Sarah walked over to him and hugged him, "Thank you, for letting Eric go, father."

Bill cocked a partial smile as he nodded to her. Pam ran off back towards Fangtasia to run it. Godric grabbed Sarah's hand as he pulled her towards Eric's house. Sarah asked, "Where are we going, Godric?"

Godric smirked at Sarah, "Well while my child is having fun, I thought I would have a bit of fun myself."

Sarah blushed at his words, "You mean have fun with me huh?"

He smirked at her with his fangs showing as he leaned down to kiss her. Sarah smiled as he kissed her, she really loved Godric. They got to Eric's house and Godric swung Sarah up in his arms as he carried her into the house. He carried her to the room that he always chose to stay in and he flung her down on the bed. He intended to claim her over and over and over again until the sun came up and he couldn't do it anymore. He began to fling her clothes off in a hurry just to have her; it had been too long since he had been with her.

They were just getting into it when they heard those dreaded words from a very familiar male voice, "Sarah? Are you here? You asked me to come home before the sun rose."


	24. Note

I will be taking down my stories and doing some revamping to them. If you have favorited my story or are on the alert list, then keep an eye out for when i repost the stories. It will have the same title probably so just look for it again. I hope to get more followers and more reviews for all my stories. i will leave them up for a few days before i delete them all and begin reposting. I am doing this simply so people can see this note and know what is going on. I think this may even help me complete some of the stories that i have long since neglected.

Mistress Loki.


End file.
